


Uwierz mi

by cherry_16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Kissing, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, wycieczka w góry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_16/pseuds/cherry_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W sali zrobiło się głośno. Nauczyciel spojrzał na wszystkie trzy rzędu i nagle zawiesił wzrok. Na moich oczach. Nie mogłam odwrócić mojego wzroku, więc cały czas przyglądał mi się z taką samą kamienną twarzą jak wcześniej."<br/>Spotkałam nietypowego nauczyciela. Całe moje życie uległo zmianie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moja praca napisana z nudów. :)  
> Miłego czytania :D

Był październikowy poranek. Po raz kolejny szłam do budynku, gdzie odbywała się moja edukacja. Ostatni rok w tej szkole. Szłam przez jesienne ulice, spoglądając na mijających mnie przechodniów. Dzień jak każdy inny. Tylko jedno się zmieni. Dzisiaj miałam mieć lekcję z nauczycielem, który był nowy. Poprzednia nauczycielka tego przedmiotu była niezdolna do wykonywania zawodu, więc szkoła postanowiła zatrudnić nowego. Nie wiem czy będzie on w stanie zapanować nad trzydziestoosobową klasą dwudziestolatków; Była to klasa ekologiczno-mechaniczna, a ja byłam tam jedyną dziewczyną. Nauczyłam się sobie z tym radzić i zamiast z dziewczynami, kumpluję się z chłopakami, bo co innego mi pozostaje. Doszłam do szkoły i weszłam do środka. Bez zmian. W sumie czego mogłam się spodziewać? To tylko jeden nauczyciel, więc chyba gruntownych zmian nie będzie. Kolejna połowa dnia minęła spokojnie, bez żadnych niespodzianek w formie kartkówki.  
Z tego co słyszałam nauczyciel miał na imię Michał. A lekcja z nim była tym samym moją ostatnią. Nie wiem czy mężczyzna jest stary czy młody. Za chwilę miałam się o tym przekonać. Zadzwonił dzwonek, a ja już stałam pod klasą. Nie wiem czemu byłam strasznie podekscytowana. Może dlatego, że większość osób, które nas uczą jest płci żeńskiej. Patrzyłam z niepokojem na drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdy w końcu zauważyłam, że na korytarzu pojawił się ktoś, kogo jeszcze nie widziałam u nas w szkole nigdy. Szedł w naszą stronę i wiedziałam, że to musi być on. Przeleciał wzrokiem po całej klasie rozrzuconej pod salą i NA PEWNO zauważył, że tylko ja reprezentuję płeć piękną. Nie uwierzę, że nie. Miał na sobie czarno-szare trapery, zwykłe dżinsy i ciemno zielono- szarą koszulę w kratę. Twarz była poważna i nie dało się z niej wyczytać żadnych emocji. Spokojnie otworzył salę i wpuścił klasę. Usiadłam w czwartej ławce rzędu pod oknem. Jego biurko znajdowało się w rzędzie pod ścianą, więc nasze pozycje były na skos. Świetnie go widziałam. Jak włącza komputer, szuka potrzebnych rzeczy, czy otwiera podręcznik. Nie zwracałam uwagi na bruneta z mojej klasy, który od pewnego czasu chciał się ze mną umówić i akurat siadł ze mną w ławce. Wzrok kierowałam na mężczyznę po trzydziestce, który cały czas był zajęty wybieraniem zadań do zrobienia.  
W sali zrobiło się głośno. Nauczyciel spojrzał na wszystkie trzy rzędu i nagle zawiesił wzrok. Na moich oczach. Nie mogłam odwrócić mojego wzroku, więc cały czas przyglądał mi się. Z taką samą kamienną twarzą jak wcześniej. Jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe, wydawało się odpychać chłodem. Po jakimś czasie, pomrugał parę razy i spojrzał z powrotem w dół, na książkę. Wstał i zapisał numery zadań na tablicy, przedstawił się i nakazał wykonanie poleceń. Widziałam, że przez resztę lekcji często zawieszał na mnie wzrok. Kiedy do końca lekcji zostało pięć minut, za oknem rozległ się grzmot i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że tam leje. Super. Miałam iść dwa kilometry miastem bez parasola ani nawet bez kurtki przeciwdeszczowej. Miałam sam płaszcz. Kto by mógł przewidzieć, że dzisiaj będzie burza? Zadzwonił dzwonek. Powoli spakowałam się i wyszłam z klasy, mówiąc przy tym do widzenia. Mężczyzna odpowiedział mi, ale jeszcze nie wychodził z sali. Poszłam do szatni i przygotowałam się do wyjścia. Mimo, że byłam pełnoletnia, nie miałam jeszcze prawa jazdy ani samochodu. Prawie codziennie, któryś kolega proponuje mi podwózkę, ale jednak nie ufam im tak bardzo.  
Dzisiaj było tak samo. Odmówiłam i poszłam przed siebie. Deszcz spływał mi po torbie, płaszczu i włosach. Ja jednak szłam uśmiechnięta. Po jakimś czasie czerwone auto zatrzymało się na ulicy obok mnie, tak że za dwie sekundy do niego doszłam. W tym czasie szyba samochodu uchyliła się, a w środku siedział Michał. Nauczyciel. Zawołał do mnie, żebym wsiadła. Przez chwilę się wahałam. Nie miałam pewności, czy na pewno odwiezie mnie do domu. Znałam go dopiero od dzisiaj. Poza tym był to mój nauczyciel. Jednak przyciągał mnie tak, że musiałam wsiąść.  
Otworzyłam przednie drzwi pasażera i usiadłam.  
\- Nauczyciele mogą podwozić uczniów? – spytałam niepewnie. Jego twarz pierwszy raz wykazała jakikolwiek uśmiech, zadowolenie. Siedziałam z przodu, ale moja głowa była zwrócona w bok; nie mogłam przestać na niego patrzeć. Było w nim coś pociągającego. Coś, co nie pozwalało mi przestać.  
\- Jesteś pełnoletnia, poza tym i tak nikt nie widzi. – powiedział z przekonaniem.-Tak w ogóle to gdzie mieszkasz? – to pytanie zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło. Zapytałam szybko jaka to jest ulica i zorientowałam się, że już dawno minęliśmy skręt do mojego osiedla. Zaczęłam przepraszać, lecz ten cały czas śmiejąc się, powtarzał, że nic się nie stało. Już nie czułam od niego chłodu. Wydawał się bardziej ludzki. Ja jednak zarumieniłam się przez moją nieuwagę, co nie mogło ujść uwadze nauczyciela. Może też dlatego, że nagle przestałam na niego spoglądać i próbowałam jak najbardziej schować się w kołnierzu płaszcza.  
\- Skoro tu jesteśmy, masz coś przeciwko, abym pojechał kupić sobie kawę, a gdy będziemy wracać, na pewno odwiozę cię do domu...? – nie spojrzał na mnie gdy zadawał to pytanie. Ja nie miałam nic przeciwko. Mógł sobie robić to co chciał. Nie byłam pewna, czy mogę zacząć z nim rozmawiać. Był starszy, ale co najważniejsze był nauczycielem. Zapanowała jednak cisza, bo nie udzieliłam odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.  
\- Nie, skądże. – powiedziałam i spojrzałam w jego stronę. Skupiał się na drodze, która była śliska z powodu deszczu. Jakiś czas później skręcił do kawiarni i zaparkował samochód.  
\- Kupić ci też kawę? – zapytał, jakbym w ogóle nie była uczniem. Patrzyłam na niego z osłupieniem, nie umiejąc powiedzieć żadnego słowa. Udało mi się na szczęście pokiwać głową w geście znaczącym nie. Po tym otworzył drzwi, wstał i w samej koszuli wyszedł na deszcz. Na jego brązowe włosy od razu spadły krople deszczu, lecz ten odgarnął je ręką do tyłu i szedł dalej. Wszedł do budynku, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak będą wyglądać kolejne lekcje w szkole. Będzie mnie unikać czy zacznie faworyzować? Nie chciałam żadnego z tych dwóch. Miałam za to nadzieję, że w szkole będę traktowana jak najzwyklejszy uczeń, z którym spotyka się cztery razy w tygodniu na swojej lekcji, a czasem mija w ciszy na korytarzu idąc do swojej klasy. Po może pięciu minutach wyszedł. W ręce trzymał kubek na wynos z kawą i portfel. Wcześniej go nie zauważyłam. Ponownie otworzył drzwi samochodu i wsiadł.  
\- Potrzymasz? – podał mi kubek z kawą. Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale wzięłam posłusznie przedmiot do rąk, uważając, żeby ze środka nie wylała się zawartość. On w tym czasie odłożył portfel, zapiął pasy i uruchomił silnik. Spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie odłożył portfel. Włożył go w specjalne miejsce na kubek, na taki jaki trzymałam. Nie ogarnęłam jego logiki. Nie chciałam myśleć, czemu wolał, abym to ja trzymała kubek. Chciałam po prostu się już znaleźć w domu.  
\- Słyszałaś, że wasza wychowawczyni odchodzi na emeryturę? – spytał nagle i wziął ode mnie kubek. Wątpię, by przypadkiem otarł swoją rękę o moją.  
\- Coś mi się obiło o uszy. – odpowiedziałam spokojnie, choć w środku bałam się dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.  
\- I będę waszym nowym wychowawcą, jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie. – powiedział to z dumą i zadowoleniem. Ja skamieniałam. Patrzyłam pusto przed siebie. Nie wiedziałam czy mam się cieszyć czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Czemu mi to pan mówi? – zdziwił się – Nie powinna być to jakaś tajemnica albo coś podobnego?  
\- Ma być, ale myślę, że nikomu nie powiesz. Tak też ma być. – jego głos stał się nagle poważny, ale zaraz potem znowu stał się przyjazny; jak do jakiegoś kumpla. – Dobrze? – popatrzył na mnie i znowu tak jak w klasie patrzył mi w oczy przenikliwym wzrokiem. Aż dostałam gęsiej skórki. Na szczęście ujrzałam swój blok.  
\- Jasne, nie powiem nikomu. – chciałam aby myślał, że w ogóle się nie przejmuję, ale mój głos drżał, a on się zaśmiał. – To tutaj. – wskazałam na budynek przed nami. Zatrzymał auto.  
\- Do zobaczenia w szkole. – rzucił, ale ja odparłam tylko ciche ‘do widzenia’. Wyszłam z samochodu i opierając się o drzwi powiedziałam:  
\- Dziękuję za podwiezienie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Jeżdżę tędy codziennie, a lekcję z wami zawsze mam ostatnią. – po jego słowach szybko zamknęłam drzwi auta i podbiegłam do wejścia klatki. Słyszałam, że jeszcze nie odjeżdża. Miałam wrażenie, że czeka na to, jaki wybiorę numer mieszkania, choć równie dobrze mógł sprawdzić w dzienniku. Postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Pierwszy raz przydało mi się to, że znałam kod sąsiadów. Przez jego ostatnie słowa kuło mnie w brzuchu i ledwo co otworzyłam drzwi. Czy będzie mnie chciał odwozić codziennie? Plus dojdzie nam jeszcze lekcja wychowawcza. Pewna część mnie cieszyła się na taki rozwój wydarzeń, bo chciała spędzać z tym mężczyzną jak najwięcej czasu i cieszyła się, że ze wszystkich dziewczyn odwiózł właśnie mnie. Druga część była przerażona i chciała zamknąć się w pokoju i nie wychodzić już nigdy; nie wiedziałam jaki ten człowiek ma cel robiąc to, co robił. Na dzień dzisiejszy pierwsza część wygrała. Pobiegłam po schodach do mieszkania i usiadłam na łóżku. Nie mogłam się doczekać jutra.


	2. Chapter 2

Rano wstałam i stwierdziłam, że muszę kupić jakieś ładne ubrania. Wszystko co miałam było stare. Postanowiłam także, że na razie nie będę sobie tym głowy i poczekam na weekend. Ubrałam się, spakowałam i wyszłam do szkoły. Tak jak zalecił nauczyciel, nie powiedziałam informacji o wychowawstwie nikomu; nawet mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Nie powiedziałam mu o niczym. On widział, że coś chodzi mi po głowie. Coś przez co nie umiem się skupić. Nie wiedział też, że to ktoś, a nie coś.  
Musiałam udawać, że nic się nie stało. W głębi duszy wiedziałam, że to nie ustanie. Będzie się nasilać. Kiedyś musiałam mu powiedzieć. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz. Minęły wszystkie lekcje. Została ostatnia. Ku zaskoczeniu całej klasy, nauczyciel nie przyszedł sam. Krok w krok z nim podążała pani dyrektor. Podejrzewałam, co chciała nam powiedzieć. Weszła do klasy, a za nią wszyscy. Usiedliśmy. Nauczyciel usiadł, a dyrektorka stanęła na środku i poczekała aż zrobi się cicho.  
\- Chciałam was poinformować, że wasza wychowawczyni odchodzi na emeryturę i od wtorku (była środa) waszym nowym wychowawcą będzie pan Michał. – wskazała na niego ręką, a ten się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na mnie. Zauważyłam to dopiero kiedy na niego popatrzyłam. Jego wzrok dalej był przenikliwy jak ostatnio, ale nie aż tak bardzo chłodny. Jego uśmiech był szczery. – Miłej lekcji i mam nadzieję, że nowy wychowawca dobrze się wami zaopiekuje. – klasa się zaśmiała. Ale nie ja. On to zauważył. Jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął, tak, że było widać zęby. Idealny zgryz. Idealny uśmiech. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że dyrektorka już wyszła. Teraz nauczyciel zaczął mówić, więc patrzył teraz na każdego po kolei.  
\- Na początek, żeby się przywitać i zapoznać, gdyż wiem, że uczę was dopiero od wczoraj i mało o mnie wiecie, chciałem się zapytać czy podoba wam się pomysł wycieczki. – w klasie od razu rozległy się okrzyki radości. – Słyszę, że tak, dlatego za tydzień pojedziemy na trzy dni w góry. Wtorek, środa, czwartek. Wszystkim pasuje? – wszyscy potwierdzili. Lubiłam wycieczki, szczególnie paro dniowe, ale jedynym minusem jest to, że zawsze miałam pokój sama. Oficjalnie. Prawda była taka, że i tak tylko tam spałam, a nawet czasem nie sama. Zastanawiałam się czy teraz też tak będzie.  
\- Jest was dwadzieścia dziewięć, a pensjonat, który mam na oku, ma pięć pokoi pięcioosobowych, jedną czwórkę i jedną dwójkę, więc idealnie; ale nad tym pomyślimy później. – klasa nie zorientowała się, że nauczyciel do podziału zalicza też siebie.  
To by oznaczało, że wyraźnie myśli, że będzie w dwójce ze mną. Nie wierze, że nie. Od razu zrobiło mi się słabo i stałam się wręcz biała. Równocześnie się cieszyłam. Oczywiście, że bym się na taki pokój zgodziło. Dla mnie nie ma problemu, dlatego nie rozumiem mojego stanu w tamtej chwili. Chyba powoła mnie, która chce uciec daje oznaki. Od razu ją pokonałam. – przynieście proszę na poniedziałek potrzebne pieniądze, bo chyba nie muszę wam mówić jak się ubrać w góry. – zaśmiali się. Wiedziałam, że takimi tekstami chcę pokazać, że ma luz i będzie przyjemnym wychowawcą. Myślę, że zadziałało. Pogadał jeszcze troszeczkę, po czym zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić, w tym i ja, lecz nagle usłyszałam za sobą swoje imię.  
\- Nadio, pozwól na chwilę. – odwróciłam się. W klasie nie było już żadnego ucznia oprócz mnie. Ostatni zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podeszłam do biurka nauczyciela i stanęłam przed nim. On stał oparty o blat.  
\- Tak, proszę pana? – zaśmiał się. Uwielbiam jak się śmieje. Z tej odległości udało mi się zobaczyć dołeczki na jego policzkach.  
\- Przepraszam. – przeprosił za śmiech, po czym przeszedł do sprawy. – jak zauważyłaś, w schronisku nie ma osobnego pokoju dla ciebie. Będzie dla ciebie problemem mieszkać ze mną? – popatrzył mi w oczy. Dla tych oczu mogłabym nawet na zawsze z nim zamieszkać.  
\- Jasne, nie ma żadnego problemu. Z przyjemnością. – zaczerwieniłam się jak to powiedziałam. Czemu musiałam palnąć coś takiego. Spuściłam wzrok na dół, ale ja popatrzyłam na niego z powrotem, on też się zaczerwienił. Zdziwiłam się, jak to możliwe.  
\- Wracasz teraz do domu? – zapytał krótko.  
\- Tak.  
\- Poczekaj pod szkołą, podwiozę cię. Twoja klasa już pewnie wyszła ze szkoły, a dyry nie ma. – powiedział jak do kumpla, ale jakby z troską. „Dyry”? Musiał mieć do mnie spore zaufanie, żeby mówić przy mnie coś takiego.  
\- Na pewno? Nie jest to dla pana problem? – nie wiedziałam, co innego powiedzieć.  
\- Nie jest. Mówiłem ci, że mam po drodze. I jeśli nie byłby to dla ciebie problem, to poza lekcjami mów mi Michał. Czuję się strasznie staro. – czy on naprawdę to do mnie powiedział? Wiedziałam, że na razie i tak trudno będzie się mi przestawić.  
\- Poczekam na dworze. – próbowałam opanować emocję, więc od razu gdy zamknęłam drzwi pękałam ze szczęścia. Wyszłam na dwór. Rzeczywiście nikogo tu już nie było. On wyszedł pięć minut później. Podeszliśmy do jego samochodu i usiedliśmy tak jak ostatnio. Zapalił silnik i odjechał powoli z pod szkoły. Byłam ciekawa, czy mogę zadać mu parę pytań. Postanowiłam nie czekać.  
\- Mogę zadać panu parę pytań? – uśmiechnął się, ale spuścił na chwilę głowę. Zrozumiałam o co chodzi. – Tobie, przepraszam.  
\- Tak lepiej, dziękuję. Oczywiście, pytaj ile chcesz. – obrócił głowę w moją stronę.  
\- Ile ma… masz lat, jeżeli nie jest to za osobiste pytanie? – byłam przestraszona co odpowie. Miałam nadzieję, że się nie skompromituję.  
\- 31 lat. Urodzony 8 kwietnia. Coś jeszcze? – wydawało mi się, że odpowiadanie na pytania sprawiały mu czystą przyjemność. – Mam pomysł – dodał jeszcze po chwili. – Na każde pytania, które mi zadasz, musisz odpowiedzieć sama. - spojrzał na mnie, po czym zauważyłam, że patrzy na moje ręce, które nerwowo ściskały pasek od torby. – Denerwujesz się czymś?  
\- Tak… ale nie ważne. 20 lat. 11 maja. – szybko chciałam uciec od tematu powodu moich zmartwień. Puściłam też torbę i splotłam ręce razem. – Kolejne pytanie: Masz kogoś? – po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę jak to musiało zabrzmieć. – Znaczy się…  
\- Nie tłumacz się, rozumiem. – zaśmiał się. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiał. – miałem, teraz nie mam, choć młody już nie jestem. A ty?  
\- Tak samo. – nie chciałam mówić, że nigdy nikogo nie miałam, choć też najwyższy czas. – Jest takie pytanie, na które pan znasz moją odpowiedź, ale ja nie znam twojej. Gdzie mieszkasz?  
\- Blok koło kawiarni, gdzie ostatnio się zatrzymaliśmy. Dokładnie 11/16. Tu jest twój blok. 8/17. Proszę bardzo. – zaparkował przed blokiem, a ja zanim wysiadłam popatrzyłam na niego, bo zrozumiałam sens wypowiedzi.  
\- Tak naprawdę 8/18. Dziękuję bardzo. Do widzenia. – wysiadłam szybko i zamknęłam drzwi. Tak jak wczoraj, nie odjechał od razu.  
Jak weszłam do mieszkania, to w pełni zrozumiałam co wczoraj zrobił. Podjechał pod swoje mieszkanie i zamiast kazać mi iść na nogach, podwiózł mnie i wrócił do tego samego punktu. Nie wiem co nim kierowało. Podświadomie liczyłam, że to samo co mną. Nie umiałam zasnąć.  
Rozmyślałam o tym, że jutro nie mam z nim lekcji. Jedyny dzień w którym tak jest. Myślałam też, czy nie wybrać się do kawiarni.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziłam się i poszłam do szkoły tak jak zwykle. Już rano sprawdziłam plan, żeby zobaczyć, że Michał kończy pracę godzinę przed końcem moich lekcji. Umówiłam się z kolegom, że pójdę z nim dzisiaj do kawiarni. Gdy nauczyciel by mnie spotkał, to nie wyjdę na jakiegoś stalkera.   
Ogólnie widziałam go dzisiaj raz, gdy przechodził korytarzem. Popatrzył mi w oczy i się uśmiechnął. Poczułam też wtedy jego perfum. Męski, ale nie za ostry i nie za ciężki. Jednym słowem idealny. Wyszłam ze szkoły razem z Markiem. To on był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Mieliśmy iść na nogach, ale Łukasz nas podwiózł. Tym razem się na to zgodziłam. Wysiedliśmy na parkingu przed kawiarnią. Od razu dostrzegłam czerwony samochód, który nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego niż Michała. Ujrzałam też blok i klatkę numer 11. Kusiło mnie, żeby tam wejść. Zostawić wszystko i wejść. Ale nie zrobiłam tego. Weszliśmy do środka kawiarni i usiedliśmy przy stoliku dla dwóch osób.  
Rozglądnęłam się czy przypadkiem nie ma tu nikogo znajomego (czytaj: Michała). Zamówiłam białą kawę. Nie usłyszałam co zamówił Marek.  
\- Podoba ci się, że ten facet został naszym wychowawcą? – zapytał, a zaraz potem otrzymaliśmy swoje zamówienia. Chciałam go poprawić. Michał, a nie facet, ale nie mogłam wzbudzać jego podejrzeń.  
\- Mi się tam podoba. Przynajmniej wie co robi. – uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nie uszło to uwadze Marka.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zaniepokoił się. Nie wiem co przeszło mu po głowie.  
\- Wycieczkę. Co innego? – sama nie umiałam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Widziałam, że Marek się rozluźnił. – Jedziesz na nią? – chciałam jak najszybciej zmienić temat na jakiś neutralny.  
\- Oczywiście. Wszyscy jadą. 4a już pęka z zazdrości. Każdy chciałby mieć takiego opiekuna. – dodał. Ja jednak byłam skupiona na czymś innym. Za oknem, do którego Marek na szczęście siedział tyłem, szedł Michał. Szedł do samochodu, ale nie sam; koło niego szła dziewczyna na wysokich obcasach i w sukience mini. Wsiadł z nią do auta i odjechał. W tym czasie Marek coś do mnie mówił.  
\- Nadia! Słuchasz mnie? – to usłyszałam. Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na okno, gdyż zauważył, że tam cały czas patrzyłam; lecz nasz kochany nauczyciel zdążył już odjechać. Czułam, że jakiś mały kawałek serca odkroił się i błąkał się po żołądku. Było mi niedobrze. Słabo.  
\- Tak, tak. Wybacz mi na chwilę. – wstałam i poszłam do łazienki. Nie wiem po co. Nie chciałam wychodzić, bo może Michał zaraz wróci. Powstrzymywałam łzy. Gdy już się ogarnęłam, wyszłam na korytarzyk, z którego wchodziło się albo to toalety damskiej, albo do męskiej. Nie było stąd widać naszego stolika.  
Otworzyłam drzwi, tym samym wycierając oczy, które zrobiły się wilgotne. Wpadłam na jakiegoś mężczyznę. Przewróciłam się na jego klatkę piersiową, ale szybko przeprosiłam i poszłam dalej. Nie spojrzałam na niego. Ten lecz złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął, żebym nie szła. Wyrwałam się od razu i popatrzyłam na człowieka, stojąc w miejscu. Jego twarz była zdziwiona i smutna. Jeszcze bardziej chciało mi się płakać.  
\- Nadia? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zaskoczony Michał. Pewnie zauważył, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. Jedna spłynęła mi po policzku. Szybko wróciłam i wślizgnęłam się do toalety. Spojrzałam w lustro i zaczęłam wycierać łzy. Zaraz po tym zobaczyłam jak do środka pomieszczenia wchodzi nauczyciel.  
\- To jest chyba damska toaleta. – powiedziałam nie przerywając czynności. Nie spojrzałam na niego. – Pan chyba nie jest kobietą.  
\- Nadia. Dobrze wiesz. Michał. Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz? Spójrz na mnie. – nie spojrzałam. Złapał mnie za ramiona i obrócił przodem do siebie. Na szczęście wszystkie łzy już wytarłam, że nie było po nich żadnego śladu. Dalej patrzyłam w dół. – Nadia. – dalej nie podniosłam głowy. Puścił moje ramię i złapał mnie za podbródek i pociągnął moją głowę do góry tak, że patrzyłam mu w oczy. Od razu wyrwałam głowę. Podniosłam szybko rękę i uderzyłam go w policzek. Mojego nauczyciela. Co ja zrobiłam?  
\- Przepraszam… - powiedziałam, szybko mu uciekłam i pobiegłam do stolika.  
Przeprosiłam Marka za tak długą nieobecność. Usiadłam. Stwierdziliśmy, że już wypiliśmy wszystko, więc zapłaciliśmy. Wstałam, żeby ubrać płaszcz. Marek zrobił to samo. Zastanawiałam się, czemu Michał tak długo jeszcze nie wyszedł. Niestety jak to pomyślałam, to go zobaczyłam. Wyszedł z jak zwykle nie ułożonymi włosami i podszedł do naszego stolika. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Czy powie o tym incydencie przy Marku? Miałam nadzieję, że nie bo w sumie dla niego tez nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.  
\- Dzień Dobry, Nadia, Marek. – uśmiechnął się do nas. Widziałam, że jego policzek był zaczerwieniony. Starałam się na niego nie patrzeć.  
\- Dzień Dobry. – odpowiedział radośnie Marek. – Właśnie wychodzimy.  
\- Nie przeszkadzam. Mógłbym cię tylko prosić Nadio, przyjdź jutro do mnie rano. Musimy omówić szczegóły wycieczki. – powiedział to i odszedł. Ja dobrze wiedziałam, że to nie będą szczegóły wycieczki. Byłam mu jednak wdzięczna, że tak to ujął. Nie musiałam się tłumaczyć Markowi. Wyszliśmy z kawiarni. Marek odprowadził mnie do domu, po czym sam wrócił autobusem. Bałam się jutra. Moja druga część mnie, powoli zyskiwała przewagę. Jednak pierwsza cały czas walczyła.


	4. Chapter 4

Obudziłam się rano, choć nie miałam żadnej ochoty na pójście do szkoły. Na szczęście był piątek. Kiedy jadłam śniadanie, które miało smak papieru, ale cóż w gotowaniu nie byłam dobra, zadzwonił domofon.   
Odebrałam, bo moich rodziców nie było już w domu, a byłam jedynaczką.  
\- Nadia – rozległ się męski głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby – Czekam pod blokiem. Pośpiesz się. – te zdania sprawiły, że zamarłam. Nie umiałam się ruszyć. Zjadłam do końca śniadanie, wzięłam plecak, zamknęłam mieszkanie i powoli zeszłam po schodach. Marzyłam, aby to był sen, a pod blokiem nie stał czerwony Chevrolet. Jednak gdy tylko otworzyłam klatkę, ujrzałam go. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i podeszłam do szyby kierowcy. – Wsiadaj. – zażądał. Bałam się, ale okrążyłam auto i usiadłam na miejscu pasażera. Jego głos był stanowczy i trochę zdenerwowany. Mimo tego, że wsiadłam, samochód nie ruszył. Nie odzywałam się. Nie patrzyłam na niego. Wiedziałam, że jazda z nim rano jest niebezpieczna. Może nas zobaczyć za dużo osób. – Co to do cholery miało być? – powiedział opanowanym głosem. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Po poliku spłynęła mi łza. – Zakładam, że widziałaś mnie z tą dziewczyną, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz robić co ci się spodoba. Jestem twoim nauczycielem.  
\- To czemu mnie pan okłamał? – spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem, ale szybko odwróciłam wzrok, bo Michał miał zamknięte oczy. Pewnie to jego sposób na opanowanie złości.  
\- Co miałem ci powiedzieć? Nie jestem z tego dumny. Nie okłamałem cię. Nie jestem w związku. Ta dziewczyna to… czy naprawdę muszę to mówić? Nie domyślasz się? – pochylił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Dziewczyna na żądanie? To chce pan powiedzieć? – spojrzałam za szybę. Wiem, że było mu wstyd. Mi też. – Przepraszam pana. Nie powinnam. Wyszłam na idiotkę. Nikt nie zabrania panu tego. Jest pan wolny. Mieszka pan sam, żyje sam. Nie będzie pana bić uczennica. Nie pojadę na wycieczkę. Pokoje będą się zgadzać…  
\- Przestań! – krzyknął, przerywając mi. – Po prostu przestań. To nie tak. Nie wiem co mi do głowy strzeliło. Jedź na wycieczkę. To dla ciebie ją zorganizowałem. Jest mi wstyd. Wybaczam ci, okay? Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to samo. – oparł rękę o drzwi samochodu i potarł nią czoło.  
\- Okay. – uśmiechnęłam się prze łzy. – Zostanę jeszcze godzinę w domu. Niech pan już jedzie. Jest pan spóźniony.  
\- Na pewno? – zapytał , ale ja już wysiadłam. Szłam do klatki. Weszłam powoli do mieszkania i położyłam się na łóżku. Dopiero co to zrobiłam, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Kto to znowu był? Nie śpiesząc się wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam wszystkie zamki i otwarłam drzwi. Mój nauczyciel, wychowawca. Kto by się spodziewał.  
\- Ma pan lekcję. – powiedziałam. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ty też. Mogę wejść? – zapytał niepewnie. Odsunęłam się z przejścia, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że może wejść. – Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Doskonale. – poszłam do kuchni nalać sobie soku. – nalać czegoś panu?  
\- Nadia, błagam cię. Mów mi Michał. I dziękuję, piłem już kawę. – cały czas stał w przedpokoju. Ja chwyciłam swoją szklankę i usiadłam na kanapie.  
\- Będziesz tak stał? – popatrzyłam na niego. – Czemu właściwie tu jesteś? Ja się mogę zwolnić, ale ciebie to oni mogą zwolnić. – stwierdziłam. Michał ściągnął buty i podszedł do kanapy, siadając na niej, zdecydowanie za bardzo blisko, niż normalna osoba.  
\- Po prostu czuję, że muszę cię chronić. Może dlatego, że jesteś sama w klasie. Jesteś taka delikatna. Nie mogłem cię zostawić w takim stanie, szczególnie, że to moja wina. – wyznał. Odłożyłam moją pustą szklankę na półkę obok kanapy. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć ani co myśleć. On był moim nauczycielem.  
\- Jesteś moim nauczycielem. Tak nie wypada. – uciekłam wzrokiem na podłogę.  
\- Za rok nie będę. Co wtedy? Nic się nie zmieni. – ciągnął Michał.  
\- Marek będzie podejrzewał. Poza tym, 11 lat różnicy… - wątpiłam.  
\- Przeszkadza ci to? Mi nie. Będziemy się kryć przed klasą. Uda nam się. Warto spróbować. – przekonywał mnie, choć już dawno wiedziałam, że się z tym zgadzam.  
\- Warto. – spojrzałam na niego, a on na mnie. Pochylił się nade mną i pocałował w czoło. Objął mnie. Jestem pełnoletnia. Mogę robić co chcę. – Kiedy idziemy do szkoły?  
\- Za chwilę. – siedzieliśmy tak, a po chwili ubrałam się i razem z Michałem zeszłam do samochodu. Podjechaliśmy pod szkołę i poszliśmy oboje na drugą lekcję.   
Wszystkie mijały spokojnie i powoli. Szczególnie ostatnia. Marek dopytywał co chciał nauczyciel, więc musiałam coś mu skłamać. Na naszej wspólnej, ostatniej lekcji widziałam jak Michał ukradkiem na mnie patrzy. Po lekcji, poczekaliśmy chwilę aż wszyscy odjadą i poszliśmy do samochodu. Tak jak zwykle. Jechaliśmy, ale nauczyciel minął mój blok.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytałam. Powoli zaczynałam się niepokoić. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś moim nauczycielem. – sama nie wiedziałam co to zmienia.  
\- Zignoruję to. To, że jestem twoim nauczycielem nic nie zmienia i dobrze o tym wiesz. – cały czas patrzył na drogę.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dokąd jedziemy. – nie odzywał się. Zatrzymaliśmy się koło kawiarni. Wyszłam z auta i zauważyłam, że zmierza do klatki bloku.


	5. Chapter 5

Denerwowałam się, ale poszłam za nim. Wjechaliśmy windą na ostatnie piętro i doszliśmy do jego mieszkania. Otworzył drzwi i pozwolił mi wejść pierwszej. W środku było jak w normalnym mieszkaniu. Podwójne łóżko w sypialni, kuchnia, przestronna łazienka. Jednak ja od razu zauważyłam wejście na balkon. Ściągnęłam torbę, płaszcz i buty i podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i wyszłam na jesienne powietrze. Podeszłam do barierki i wychyliłam się. Od razu poczułam silne ramiona, które otaczały mój brzuch.  
\- Uważaj. – oparłam głowę o jego pierś. – Chodź do środka. Tutaj jest zimno. Jeszcze będziesz chora przed wycieczką. – puścił mnie, lecz złapał za rękę i pociągnął do środka. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do mnie. Złapał drugą rękę.  
\- Po co tu przyjechaliśmy? – spytałam, lecz ten od razu zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Długim, delikatnym. Rozumiałam czego chce. Nie wiedziałam jednak, czy na pewno ja tego chce. Nie, ja tego nie chcę. Zawsze o tym marzę, ale nie. Nie teraz. Nie tak szybko. On jednak nie przestawał. Całował mnie. Chwilę potem zaczął wsuwać ręce pod moją bluzkę. Rozpiął mi stanik. Oparł mnie o parapet okna balkonowego. Chciał ściągnąć mi bluzkę, ale było już tego za dużo. Powstrzymałam jego ręce i odepchnęłam gdy chciał spróbować ponownie. Zwiększył odległość pomiędzy naszymi ustami i pytająco popatrzył mi w oczy; jego ręce wciąż były pod moją koszulkach, na moich plecach. – Nie chcę… Nie teraz. Nie jestem gotowa. Za szybko. – wsunął ręce wyżej i zapiął mi stanik. Wyciągnął dłonie i objął mnie nimi na koszulce.  
\- Rozumiem. Spokojnie. Jeżeli nie chcesz tego robić ze mną zrozumiem. Tylko powiedz. – przytulił mnie i pocałował w czoło. Zamknęłam oczy.  
\- To nie tak… Chcę i to bardzo. Marzę o tym. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz… Za szybko. – schyliłam głowę w dół, tak, że oparłam czoło o jego tors.  
\- Dobrze. Nie śpieszmy się tak. Rozumiem. Nie martw się. – objął mnie mocno i zaprowadził na kanapę. – Zostaniesz na noc? Mogę rozłożyć kanapę… - zaśmialiśmy się głośno. Kto by pomyślał, że mój nauczyciel będzie mi proponować taką rzecz.  
\- Chętnie zostanę. Tylko co powiem rodzicom? Że spałam u mojego starszego o 11 lat nauczyciela, który codziennie odwozi mnie do domu swoim samochodem? – poczułam łzę, więc mocno oparłam twarz o koszulkę Michała, aby ta szybko wchłonęła się w materiał. Kiedy jednak podniosłam twarz, łzy nie przestawały płynąć. Michał spojrzał na mnie z troską.  
\- Co się stało? – wytarł mi łzy dłonią i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- Ja tak nie umiem. Co będę mówić rodzicom?  
\- Wymyślimy coś. Jak chcesz mogę odwieść cię do domu. Nie wiem co mnie naszło, żeby tego nie zrobić. – przetarł twarz dłonią.  
\- Nie mów tak. To moja wina. Nigdzie nie jadę. Mam nadzieję, że masz chociaż szampon. – uśmiechnął się do mnie gdy to powiedziałam. Potem wstał i podszedł do lodówki.  
\- Skończyło mi się piwo, chyba wczoraj wszystko wypiłem, a wina nie mam. Nie mam nic. Pojadę do sklepu. Nie uciekaj, dobrze? – wziął kurtkę i kluczyki od samochodu. Telefon miał w kieszeni.  
\- Nie zamierzam – podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w usta, na pożegnanie. – idź już idź. Kup coś do jedzenia. – po czym wyszedł. Miałam czas aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego mieszkaniu. Aktualnie znajdowałam się w salonie, przed dużym telewizorem. Kanapa była narożnikiem, miękkim i wygodnym. Pod ścianą stał regał z książkami, a na podłodze leżał przyjemny w dotyku dywan. Wstałam z kanapy i podeszłam do ściany w kuchni. Te dwa pomieszczenia były podzielone przez ścianę, ale wejść można było od obu jej stron. Na tej ścianie wisiały cztery zdjęcia. Na pierwszym widać było dwójkę dzieci przytulających się koło małej choinki w święta. Miały może po trzy latka. Drugie przedstawiało Michała, który miał może z piętnaście lat i stał koło blondynki, wystrojonej jak na wesele. Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby była w tym samym wieku. Na trzecim zdjęciu widniało selfie na tle gór. Michał i ta sama dziewczyna co poprzednio; mieli może po dwadzieścia pięć lat. Ostatnie zdjęcie przedstawiało też tą blondynkę z mężczyzną i małym dzieckiem na tle domku na wsi. Nie wiem kto to był. Postanowiłam, że gdy nauczyciel wróci, zapytam się go o to. Poszłam dalej. Kuchnia biała, w roku stół dla dwóch osób. Lodówka rzeczywiście była kompletnie pusta. Poszłam więc do sypialni. Duże dwuosobowe łóżko, z białą pościelą. Wysoka szafa, w niej same koszule, parę spodni. Na krześle przy biurku, które stało w rogu pokoju, leżał dres i luźny t-shirt. Najwyraźniej Michał zawsze po powrocie się w niego przebierał. Wyszłam z sypialni, aby udać się do łazienki. Znajdował się tu prysznic, zlew i toaleta. W roku stała pralka, a na niej leżał ręcznik. Cały czas mokry. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała półka, a na niej stały płyny, szampon, dezodorant, perfum i inne męskie kosmetyki. Podniosłam ostrożnie perfum i powąchałam go. To był dokładnie ten sam męski, słodki zapach, który czułam za każdym razem w aucie i na korytarzu. Uwielbiałam go. Nie miałam żadnych kosmetyków oprócz dezodorantu, więc wiedziałam, że jak wrócę jutro do domu, rodzice od razu poczują ten zapach. W mieszkaniu panował spokój, cisza. Usiadłam z powrotem na kanapie, lecz po chwili moje ciało zmusiło mnie, abym się położyła. Nie umiałam spać wczoraj w nocy przez to co zrobiłam w kawiarni. Tutaj od razu zasnęłam.  
Obudziłam się. Nie leżałam już na kanapie, tylko łóżku, przykryta kocem. Dresu i koszulki nie było już na krześle. Pomału wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi z sypialni. Poczułam przyjemny zapach w całym mieszkaniu. Poszłam do salonu. Michał siedział tyłem do mnie z komputerem i słuchawkami. Oglądał jakieś wiadomości. Nie rozumiałam czemu nie włączył ich na telewizorze. Podeszłam do niego i dotknęłam jego ramienia. Podskoczył ze strachu.  
\- Przestraszyłaś mnie. – ściągnął słuchawki i zamknął komputer. – Nie chciałem cię budzić. Wyglądałaś na strasznie wycieńczoną. Zrobiłem kolację i kupiłem alkohol. – wstał i objął mnie. Byłam w obcisłych spodniach i odświętnej bluzce, czyli tak jak zawsze chodzę do szkoły. Było mi niewygodnie.  
\- Masz jakieś ubrania. Luźne. Strasznie mi niewygodnie. – puścił mnie, po czym poszedł w stronę sypialni. Spojrzałam na niego. Miał na sobie ten dres i tą koszulkę, w czym wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zwykle. Poszłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam co ugotował. Warzywa z pokrojonymi ziemniaczkami na patelni. Lepiej gotował ode mnie. Podobało mi się to. Chwilę później usłyszałam jak woła mnie z sypialni. Poszłam tam, a on grzebał w szafie. Na łóżku leżał biały podkoszulek i dresowe szorty.  
-To wszystko co mam, w miarę na twój rozmiar. Taką mam nadzieję. – podniósł się i zamknął mebel.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Może być nawet o wiele za duże, byle było luźne i wygodne. – wzięłam ubrania i zaczęłam się przebierać. On jednak stał i patrzył się a mnie. Zauważyłam to, jak już ściągnęłam bluzkę i stałam teraz w samym staniku. – Będziesz tak stał, czy wyjdziesz na chwilę? – zaśmiał się, ale wyszedł. Ściągnęłam stanik i wrzuciłam na siebie podkoszulek, który nie był aż taki duży. No dobra, sięgał mi aż do ud. Szorty były dla mnie za kolana, ale nareszcie poczułam się swobodnie. Wzięłam moje ubrania i poszłam schować je do torby w przedpokoju. Michał stał przy niej.  
\- No i proszę. Pasują?  
\- Oczywiście. Która jest w ogóle godzina? – spojrzał na zegar na ścianie przed nim.  
\- Dwudziesta druga. Trochę sobie pospałaś. – zrobiło mi się trochę wstyd. Musiałam się zaczerwienić. – Nic nie szkodzi. Chcesz się iść umyć? – pokiwałam głową. – Ja się już umyłem, kiedy spałaś. – czyli te dres to była jego piżama. – Zaraz dam ci ręcznik. Możesz użyć wszystkiego co znajdziesz w łazience. – poszedł do szafy w sypialni i wyciągnął biały ręcznik. Podał mi go, a ja weszłam do łazienki. Stanął w drzwiach i oparł się o framugę.  
\- Poradzę sobie. Słowo. – obróciłam się do niego, popchnęłam go śmiejąc się gdyż nie chciał wyjść i zamknęłam drzwi. – Przydałby ci się zamek. Nie wchodź tu. Powiedz to! – krzyknęłam, żeby usłyszał.  
\- Nie wejdę! – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. Zrzuciłam swoje ubrania, położyłam ręcznik, wybrałam żel do mycia i szampon, po czym włączyłam wodę. Weszłam i od razu poczułam przyjemne ciepło spływające po skórze. Normalnie, tak jak zawsze umyłam się, po czym ubrałam się ponownie w jego ubrania. Wytarłam włosy i rozłożyłam ręcznik do wyschnięcia. Przeglądnęłam się w lustrze i spostrzegłam, że jest to szafka ze lustrem jako drzwi. Otworzyłam ją i ujrzałam tam mnóstwo leków i apteczkę. Kiedy wszystko skończyłam robić, otworzyłam drzwi i poszłam do salonu. Michał zdążył rozłożyć kanapę. Leżał na niej przodem do telewizora, który był włączony. Położyłam się koło niego.  
\- Nie obrazisz się jak nie zjem kolacji? – spojrzałam na niego. W pokoju jedynym źródłem światła był właśnie telewizor, dlatego jego twarz nie była dobrze oświetlona. – Jest już tak późno…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. – wyłączył telewizor i w pokoju zrobiło się strasznie ciemno, bo rolety na oknach były zasłonięte. – Chcesz się czegoś napić? – wstał i podszedł do lodówki, skąd przyniósł dwie butelki piwa. Podał mi jedną. Otworzyłam i zrobiłam łyk. To było to czego potrzebowałam.  
\- Mogę o coś spytać? – podniosłam się i oparłam o poduchy, gdyż niewygodnie piło się leżąc.  
\- Zawsze i wszędzie. – zaśmiał się.  
\- Kim jest blondynka na zdjęciach w kuchni? – po tym jak skończyłam mówić, zapanowała cisza. Zastanawiałam się czy na pewno ktoś obok mnie jest. Poszukałam rękami i oparłam je na jego klatce piersiowej. Wcześniej odłożyłam piwo na podłogę. Cały czas cisza. – Nie chcesz o tym mówić? – chwyciłam jego twarz w obie ręce i wytarłam łzę, która poleciała mu po poliku. Nie wiedziałam nawet dokładnie z jakiego powodu.  
\- Chcę. Dam radę. – odłożył piwo i chwycił moje dłonie na swojej twarzy, żeby złapać je i ogrzewać w swoich dłoniach. – To jest moja siostra. Bliźniaczka dokładnie; Ania. Byliśmy blisko. Kochaliśmy jeździć w góry, jak może zauważyłaś. Ale Ania poznała kogoś. Poślubiło go, wyjechała na wieś. Pewnego dnia zadzwoniła do mnie, że mam przyjechać, bo jej mąż jest pijany i niebezpieczny, a ona mieszkała tam też ze swoim synkiem Tymonem. Miał trzy latka. Byłem zbyt zajęty swoimi sprawami, aby ten jeden raz do niej pojechać. Tej samej nocy nie wiadomo skąd jej mąż miał broń. Zaczął strzelać. Najpierw do Tymka, a potem… - przerwał i wtulił się w mój brzuch. Wiedziałam, że chce zachować powagę i nie chce pokazać wzruszenia.  
\- Michał, spokojnie. Płacz, płacz. Nikt nie widzi. – mężczyzna się trząsł, pewnie z płaczu, a ja położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. – Już dobrze. Nic nie mów. Rozumiem…  
\- Ja muszę powiedzieć. – przerwał mi, choć jego głos drżał. – Strzelił do Ani, która chciała zasłonić Tymka i trafił. Zginęła zanim przyjechała karetka. Tymuś tak samo. Jej mąż popełnił samobójstwo zaraz po tym. – wytarł łzy i spojrzał na mnie. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, dlatego widziałam kontury jego twarzy. – Gdybym tylko wtedy przyjechał…  
\- Cicho. – oparłam twarz na jego włosach. – Nie mów. To nie twoja wina. Nie kwestionuj tego. – objęłam go jeszcze mocniej. – Zapomnij, że pytałam. – Jesteś już pewnie zmęczony. Chodź do łóżka. – wstałam, a za mną wstał i Michał. Odprowadziłam go do sypialni.  
\- Zostań tutaj ze mną. – poprosił. Stanął przodem do mnie i złapał mnie za ręce. – Będzie ci wygodniej. Gwarantuję ci to. – przytulił mnie.  
\- Dobra. Ale jak coś, to zawsze mogę wrócić na tą wygodną kanapę. – uśmiechnęłam się. Zaświecił lampkę przy łóżku i poczekał aż się położę. Potem zrobił to samo. Położyłam się zaraz na skraju łóżka.  
\- Za chwilę spadniesz. Chodź bliżej. – nie czułam się dobrze leżąc tam. Nie zasnęłabym.  
\- Najmocniej cię przepraszam, ale chyba nie umiałabym tu zasnąć. Wrócę na kanapę. – zaczęłam wstawać, ale Michał mnie powstrzymał.  
\- Jak już ktoś ma iść na kanapę, to tylko ja. – wziął koc z ziemi i wyszedł z pokoju. – Dobranoc. – nie zamknął drzwi. Cieszyłam się, że mnie rozumie. Nie chciałam się tak bardzo śpieszyć. Nie zależało mi na pośpiechu. To pewnie przez tą drugą część w środku mnie, która chciała uciec. Tylko tyle mogła zrobić.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia dziecka! ;) ;)

Obudziłam się już w jasnym pokoju. Michał musiał poodsłaniać rolety. Była sobota, około godziny dziewiątej. Wiedziałam, że moi rodzice już pracowali. Nikogo nie było w domu. Nikt nie dzwonił. Wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do salonu. Michał siedział na kanapie z jakąś książką, ubrany i gotowy. Poszłam przebrać się w moje ubrania. Zjedliśmy śniadanie.

\- Masz jakieś szczególne plany na dzisiaj? – spytał nauczyciel.  
\- Chciałam jechać do centrum handlowego. – powiedziałam i wzięłam kolejny łyk soku pomarańczowego.  
\- Mogę jechać z tobą. Nie mam żadnych planów. – uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
\- Tylko na początku do mojego mieszkania. Muszę się przebrać. Rodziców nie powinno być w domu. Zostawię im jakby co kartkę. – wstałam i zaniosłam naczynia na blat nad zmywarką. – Chciałabym dostać też twój numer telefonu. – wyciągnęłam swój z kieszeni. – Podasz?  
\- Oczywiście. – wyciągnął swoją komórkę i podał mi numer. Zebrałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy, pościeliłam mu łóżko, a potem wyszłam na zewnątrz budynku. Michał podążał za mną.  
Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Pogoda jak na tą porę roku była dość słoneczna. Nie wiedziałam jaki cel będą miały zakupy z nauczycielem, gdyż kiedy ostatnio chciałam kupić ładne ubrania, miało to być dla niego. Po paru minutach dojechaliśmy pod mój blok. Michał zaparkował samochód i stwierdził, że nie będzie tu siedział, więc poszedł za mną. Wystukałam kod i byłam wręcz pewna, że go zapamiętał. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Weszliśmy do klatki i po pokonaniu schodów, znajdowaliśmy się w mieszkaniu. Tak jak przypuszczałam, było puste. Mężczyzna rozgościł się w salonie, a ja miałam czas na przebranie się i ogarnięcie. Wyjęłam z szafy najładniejszą bluzkę i spodnie. Zastanawiałam się nad ubraniem sukienki, ale stwierdziłam, że pomyśli, że bardzo, ale to bardzo mi zależy.  
Ubrałam się więc, nałożyłam trochę podkładu i pudru, a następnie ułożyłam porządnie włosy. Kiedy wróciłam do salonu spostrzegłam, że Michał przegląda moje zeszyty ze szkoły, które zostawiłam w torbie koło kanapy.  
\- Nie ładnie grzebać komuś w torbie. – upomniałam go poważnym tonem. Nie odrywając oczu z zeszytu, zaśmiał się.  
\- Nieładnie nie mieć notatek z przedmiotu, którego cię uczę. – spojrzał na mnie. Czułam jak krew płynie mi do polików. Od razu się zarumieniłam. – Zastanawiam się co robisz na lekcjach, skoro nie to. – odłożył zeszyt na bok i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Widziałam jak wzrokiem dokładnie oglądnął mój strój; od góry do dołu.  
\- Nie umiem się skupić. Poza tym nie chcę cię dokładnie słuchać, żeby nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń. – zrobiło mi się trochę wstyd, jak powiedziałam to nagłos.  
\- Jestem twoim nauczycielem, o to chodzi, żebyś mnie słuchała. – wstał i podszedł do mnie. Położył ręce na moich ramionach i zbliżył usta do boku mojej twarzy. Zrozumiałam, że chciał szepnąć mi coś do ucha. – Ale nie martw się. Jestem pewny, że z tego przedmiotu będziesz dostawać bardzo dobre oceny. – odsunął się i pocałował mnie w czoło.  
\- Nie zgadzam się na to. Chcę być oceniana tak jak inni uczniowie. – powiedziałam spokojnie. Poszłam do pokoju po torebkę i portfel. Napisałam rodzicom kartkę z informacją gdzie jestem, jakby wrócili wcześniej. Michał stał oparty głową o drzwi, obserwował w ciszy jak krzątam się po mieszkaniu. W końcu podeszłam do wieszaka, wzięłam płaszcz i ubrałam buty. Mężczyzna dalej milczał. – Możemy iść. – oznajmiłam i otworzyłam drzwi.  
Przepuściłam go pierwszego, po czym sama wyszłam i zamknęłam wszystkie zamki. Michał schodził po schodach pierwszy i teraz uświadomiłam, że nie ma na sobie koszuli. Był ubrany w dżinsy, trampki, szary t-shirt i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Zeszliśmy na sam dół. Chodnikiem szła moja sąsiadka. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie co mam zrobić. Wiedziałam, że często rozmawiała z moją mamą. Poczekaliśmy więc aż przejdzie i wtedy wsiedliśmy szybko do auta. Wyjechaliśmy z osiedla.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy teraz? – zapytał. Doszłam do wniosku, że pewnie nie tylko wpadłam na to, żeby jechać do sklepów i istnieją duże szanse, że ktoś nas zobaczy razem.  
\- Jak bardzo zależy ci na tym, żeby nas nie zauważono razem? – mówiłam bardzo poważnie, a mimo tego on się zaśmiał. – Nie śmiej się. To poważna sprawa. Cały czas się ze mnie śmiejesz. – powiedziałam oburzona. On po moich słowach przestał się śmiać.  
\- Masz rację. – powiedział, ale słyszałam, że cały czas powstrzymuje śmiech. – Na obrzeżach miasta jest jedno centrum, gdzie nie powinni znajdować się ludzi z okolicy.  
\- Paliwo tylko stracisz. Wysadź mnie przy najbliższym i wróć spokojnie do domu. – powiedziałam do niego i spojrzałam za okno. Teraz nie słyszałam żadnego dźwięku. Od razu na niego spojrzałam. Miał zamknięte oczy. – Otwórz oczy idioto! Zabijesz na! – wrzasnęłam. Spokojnie, jakby w ogóle się nie przejmując co do niego mówię, otworzył oczy.  
\- Nie wrócę nigdzie. Twoja klasa i tak składa się z samych chłopców. Myślę, że oni nie chodzą po takich sklepach jak ty. Jedziemy do najbliższego centrum handlowego, ale nikt nie wróci do domu. Jak nas zobaczą – trudno. Może to i dobrze. Jak wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły, przynajmniej będziemy mogli normalnie się spotykać.  
\- Słyszysz co ty mówisz? Pomyśl sobie o mnie. Jak będą o mnie myśleć. – oparłam łokieć na drzwiach, a dłonią podtrzymałam sobie podbródek. – Okay. Byle już być na miejscu. – nie miałam siły się kłócić. Nie chciałam. Mógłby mnie zostawić. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła.  
Dojechaliśmy jakieś dziesięć minut później. Parking był zatłoczony. Kiedy wysiedliśmy, skierowałam nas do środka.  
Weszliśmy. Przedzieraliśmy się przez tłum ludzi. Nagle Michał zbliżył się do mnie i złapał mnie za rękę. Nie protestowałam.  
\- Muszę kupić rzeczy na wycieczkę. – szepnął mi do ucha. Nie wiem czemu, ale od razu się uśmiechnęłam. – Spotkamy się tutaj za pół godziny. – po tych słowach już go nie widziałam. Wiedziałam, że wróci, jednak chciało mi się płakać. Miałam trzydzieści minut. Poszłam więc do pierwszego sklepu, gdzie szybko znalazłam podobające mi się rzeczy. Po przymierzeniu, wybrałam, że kupię jedną; bluzkę na ramiączkach. Zostało mi dwadzieścia minut. Stwierdziłam, że kupienie jedzenia i innych artykułów na wycieczkę jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Najpierw poszłam do drogerii. Zamarłam zaraz przy wejściu, ale bardzo nie chciałam tego po sobie pokazać.  
\- Dzień Dobry Nadia – powiedział mój nauczyciel. Koło niego stał Marek. – Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Widzę, że przygotowania do wycieczki trwają. – uśmiechnął się do Marka, a potem spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Tak. – powiedziałam niepewnie. – Niestety muszę już iść. Moi znajomi będą czekać, a mam do kupienia jeszcze parę rzeczy. – przeszłam pomiędzy nimi, a jak mijałam Michała, ten dotknął mojej ręki swoją. Musiałam to zignorować.  
Co on sobie myślał? Marek nie jest głupi. Mógł to zauważyć. Nie chciałam zastanawiać się nad tym po co stali w tej drogerii. Gdy ich minęłam, poszłam na drugą stronę sklepu, po potrzebne rzeczy, zapłaciłam za nie i opuściłam sklep innymi drzwiami niż poprzednio. Szybkim krokiem udałam się do delikatesów i kupiłam jedzenie na wyjazd. Miałam wszystko. Wróciłam na miejsce naszego rozejścia się, choć nie było to takie łatwe i wypatrywałam Michała. Nie było go tutaj. Obeszłam cały plac dookoła. Usiadłam na ławce. Postanowiłam czekać. Opłaciło się. Poczułam na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Od razu się odsunęłam i wstałam. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręce trzy torby.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – zabrałam wszystkie swoje torby, które oparłam wcześniej o ławkę. – Najpierw w sklepie, teraz tutaj. Ktoś to mógł zobaczyć. – powiedziałam, ale miałam ochotę krzyczeć.  
\- Nie rób scen. – odparł, pocierając dłonią oczy. – Masz wszystko? – wskazał na moje reklamówki.  
\- Tak. Już nie mam ochoty tutaj dzisiaj chodzić. – popatrzyłam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Miałam nadzieję, że już stąd pójdziemy. Nie mogłam się jednak skupić na tym, gdyż jego grzywka wchodziła mu na oczy. Jego cudowna, brązowa grzywka. Szybkim ruchem odgarnął ją ręką do tyłu.  
\- No to spadamy stąd. – jego głos był jakby rozczarowany, ale miał w sobie też jakąś cząstkę, która znaczyła o trosce. Nie byłam pewna o co mu chodziło.  
\- Ale odwieziesz mnie teraz do domu. – stwierdziłam. Ruszyłam do wyjścia z galerii, bo nie miałam zamiaru się kłócić. Doszłam do samochodu.  
Mężczyzna szedł jakieś dwadzieścia kroków za mną. Jak widać nie spieszyło mu się. Kiedy otworzył auto, schował swoje torby do bagażnika. Usiadłam w środku i czekałam, aż Michał wejdzie do samochodu. Zrobił to bardzo powoli. W lusterku widziałam jak rozglądał się po parkingu. W końcu usiadł i zapalił silnik.  
\- A więc do twojego domu? – zapytał. Humor mu dopisywał. Wyglądało na to jakby lubił mnie denerwować. Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem. Wyjechaliśmy na główną drogę.  
\- Pod mój dom. Ty jedziesz do swojego. – stanowczo odparłam. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i starałam patrzeć się przed siebie.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. – resztę jazdy siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Podjechaliśmy pod mój blok i jak najszybciej wysiadłam. Nie chciałam, żeby przypadkiem mężczyzna próbował mnie zatrzymać. Wbiegłam po schodach i z hukiem wpadłam do mieszkania.  
\- Spokojnie. – zawołała z kuchni mama. Nie wiedziałam, że o tej porze już jest w domu. Miałam nadzieję, że jak wrócę to będę mogła się umyć, tak, żeby nie poczuła ode mnie męskich perfum i szamponu. – Wyjaśnij gdzie byłaś w nocy. – poszła do przedpokoju, gdzie właśnie ściągałam buty. – Nie będę robić problemu, tylko powiedz. – podeszła do mnie. Przytuliłam ją na powitanie, ale wiedziałam, że nie skończy się to dobrze. – Co ja czuję? Teraz to się musisz wytłumaczyć. – odsunęła się i spojrzała na mnie. Po kilku sekundach udało mi się wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie.  
\- Byłam u Marka. Zrobiliśmy sobie noc z „Władcą Pierścieni”. Wiesz jakie to jest długie. Nie zabrałam kosmetyków, więc użyłam jego. – popatrzyłam na nią, żeby uwiarygodnić to co powiedziałam. Widziałam, że analizuje wszystko i miałam nadzieję, że uwierzy.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. – załamana odeszła do kuchni.  
Poszłam do pokoju. Rzuciłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i położyłam się na łóżku. Przycisnęłam twarz do poduszki. Czułam jak łzy, które wypływały mi z oczu, wsiąkają do miękkiego materiału. Bałam się. Cieszyłam się. Nie wiedziałam, czy cały czas będę bać się iść do sklepu z Michałem. W końcu dojdzie do tego, że będę go unikać w szkole. Nie chcę tego. Chciałam, aby część mnie, która nie chce dopuścić do naszego związku, odeszła w nieznane i nigdy nie wracała. Marzyłam o tym. Poszłam spać. Tak po prostu.  
W niedzielę poszłam do kościoła. Na szczęście nigdzie nie udało mi się dostrzec mojego nauczyciela. Czekałam, aż w końcu będzie wtorek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dla Kingi :) :D

Poniedziałek minął spokojnie. Jedna lekcja z Michałem. Nic specjalnego, głównie przygotowania do wycieczki. Specjalnie zostałam dłużej w szkole, żeby nauczyciel nie miał jak mnie podwieźć. Nawet nie wiem dokładnie czemu tego nie chciałam. Może dlatego, że nie chciałam rozmawiać z nim o tym co miało się zacząć jutro. Wycieczka, chyba tego się tak bałam. Nie wiedziałam co zrobi nauczyciel, ani co klasa. Wystarczyłaby jedna sytuacja, a wszyscy chłopcy wiedzieliby, że wiąże mnie Michałem coś więcej niż tylko relacja ucznia z nauczycielem.  
Ja jednak nie umiałam tego powstrzymać. On był trochę jak narkotyk. Od początku wiedziałam, że takie zachowanie względem niego jest niebezpiecznie. Że poniosę konsekwencję. Jednak nie potrafiłam przestać. Za każdym razem gdy patrzyłam w jego zielone oczy, one hipnotyzowały. Nie umiałam się powstrzymać. 

***

Mama zawiozła mnie pod szkołę. Zdziwiłam się jak to zaproponowała. Nie wiem do końca o co jej chodziło. Gdy podjechałam większość osób znajdowało się już koło autokaru. Nawet pani dyrektor przyszła skontrolować sytuację. Osobiście byłam z siebie dumna, że udało mi się upchać moje rzeczy do plecaka o pojemności 70 l, więc nie brałam mojej wielkiej walizki. Z tego co widziałam, większość osób miało plecaki podobne do mojego.  
Nauczyciel przyjechał zaraz po mnie; jak to mówił, musiał się wrócić do domu po potrzebne dokumenty. Sprawdził listę obecności, powiedział parę żarcików, a potem pozwolił nam wsiąść do autokaru. Weszłam i zobaczyłam, że Marek zajął dla mnie miejscu z samego tyłu, razem z Mateuszem i Igorem. Tylko o tym marzyłam. Środkowe miejsce z pięciu było puste. Usiadłam koło Marka, ale nie pod oknem. Nasze miejsca były podwyższone tak, że nie musiałam się podnosić, żeby widzieć wszystkich pozostałych. Gdy się usadowiliśmy, pani dyrektor weszła i zaczęła mówić nam jaką to dostaliśmy świetną okazję na taką wycieczkę i żebyśmy przypadkiem jej nie zmarnowali. Zaraz po tym jak wyszła, wszyscy zaczęli dyskutować na swoje tematy.  
Michał stanął na samym przodzie pojazdu i zaczął przyglądać się, jak kto siedzi. Starałam się skupić na tym co mówił do mnie Marek, ale nie szło mi dobrze. Co jakiś czas skupiałam się na skupionym wzroku nauczyciela i o tym jak jego grzywka odgarnięta na jeden bok, chce wrócić do naturalnego położenia na jego głowie. W tym czasie autokar ruszył i pojechaliśmy. Wyjechaliśmy na główną ulicę Wrocławia. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać z Mateuszem na temat nowego Star Trek’a, gdy usłyszeliśmy głos z głośników autokaru. Popatrzyłam na przód pojazdu i zobaczyłam, że Michał trzyma mikrofon.

\- Przerwę wam na chwilę rozmowy – przerwał i poczekał na ciszę. – Dziękuję. Wiecie, że udajemy się w góry. Jest to nasza pierwsza i pewnie ostatnia wycieczka. – zaśmiał się – Od dzisiaj także jestem waszym wychowawcą. Chcę aby ten wyjazd minął dobrze, bez żadnych bójek, kłótni czy nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Rozumiemy się? – słychać było ciche pomruki kogoś z przodu. – To dziękuję. Jedziemy dalej. – wyłączył mikrofon i odłożył go na miejsce.  
W autokarze nie słychać było tylu rozmów co wcześniej. Zakładam, że większość chłopaków miało słuchawki na uszach. Wróciłam do rozmowy, ale po krótkim czasie też wyciągnęłam słuchawki i włączyłam kpop. Byłam zmęczona, a czas jazdy się dłużył. Zapytałam Marka czy mogę położyć głowę na jego ramieniu, a po pozytywnej odpowiedzi, zrobiłam to i zamknęłam oczy. Teraz już tylko muzyka rozpływała się po mojej głowie wyrzucając wszystkie niepotrzebne i martwiące mnie myśli. Nie słyszałam nic.  
Gdy się ocknęłam dalej leżałam oparta o Marka, ale czułam, że od strony pustego fotela też coś mnie dotyka. Po chwili usłyszałam śmiechy. Zauważyłam, że od mojego zaśnięcia, na moim ciele znajdował się jakiś materiał. Otworzyłam oczy. Obok mnie siedział nie kto inny niż Michał. Szybko podniosłam głowę z ramienia Marka i spojrzałam zaskoczona na nauczyciela. Przed tym jednak spojrzałam na bluzę, która na mnie leżała. Była czarna, męska, bo jakby inaczej. 

\- Obudziliśmy cię? – spytał Marek. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i poczułam zapach tej bluzy. Wspaniały. Znajomy. 

\- Nie, najwyższy czas na to. – uśmiechnęłam się najpierw do niego, a potem do nauczyciela. Spojrzał na mnie i ani mu się śniło odwrócić wzrok. – Czyja to bluza? – zapytałam, choć domyślałam się odpowiedzi.

\- Moja, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem czym cię przykryć. Strasznie tu wiało, a ty aż się trzęsłaś. – powiedział Michał, poprawiając mi ją. – Myślę, że lepiej będzie jak jeszcze tak zostanie. – nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę tak powiedział. Spojrzałam na Marka, Mateusza i innych. Wiedziałam, że słuchają. Śmiali się. 

\- Czemu się pan w ogóle przesiadł? – spytałam, ale nie chciałam żeby brzmiało to z wyrzutem.

\- Chłopcy tak samotnie tu siedzieli, pomyślałem, że poznam bliżej twoich kolegów. Chyba ci tu nie przeszkadzam? – zapytam i minimalnie przysunął się bliżej mnie. Tylko ja to zauważyłam. Jego bluza była położona tak, że zasłaniała przy okazji jedną rękę Michała. Przesunął swoją dłoń i czułam jak chce złapać ją moją. 

\- Nie, skądże.- wyciągnęłam swoją rękę na bluzę, czym pozbawiłam możliwości wykonania przez niego planowanego manewru. Zaśmiał się. Na moje szczęście reszta drogi minęła spokojnie. 

Podjechaliśmy do miejsca, gdzie maksymalnie mógł dojechać nasz autokar. Resztę drogi do pensjonatu mieliśmy pokonać pieszo. Wyciągnęliśmy wszystkie plecaki i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Parę osób szło, nie śpiesząc się na końcu, ale nauczyciel nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Szedł na przodzie i rozmawiał z Markiem. Nie chciałam się bardzo zmęczyć, dlatego moja pozycja była tak w środku rozciągniętej kolumny. Zrobiliśmy parę przerw, w trakcie których rozmawiałam trochę z Michałem i Markiem. Większość czasu w drodze spędziłam rozmawiając z Natanielem. Nie dlatego, że szedł równo ze mną, tylko dlatego, że z nim naprawdę dało się sensownie porozmawiać.  
Około 16:00 doszliśmy do budynku. Michał ogarnął wszystkie potrzebne do noclegów sprawy i wziął klucze do pokoi. Kazał zebrać nam się pod budynkiem. 

\- Musimy się podzielić na pięć piątek i jedną czwórkę. Proszę, macie nie dłużej niż pięć minut. – odwrócił się tyłem do klasy, a chłopcy zaczęli się dzielić. Wiedziałam, że nie zajmie im to dużo czasu. – Aha, i jak coś to Nadii nie bierzcie pod uwagę. – wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, a ja na Michała. Chciałam iść już do pokoju i nie bać się, że ktoś zauważy jak patrzę na nauczyciela. Dwie minuty później moi koledzy byli gotowi.  
W pokoju numer 8, czteroosobowym znajdowali się Marek, Mateusz, Igor i Maciek. W piątkach po kolei: Łukasz, Nikodem, Jasiu, Tomek i Nataniel, w drugiej Piotrek, Mikołaj, Kuba, Julian i Olek, w trzeciej Dominik, Kuba, Wojtek, Marcin i Paweł, w czwartej Dawid, Michał, Mateusz i tak dalej. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Mój pokój miał numer 7. Jak numer z dziennika Marka. Moim numerem była 11, niezmiennie od trzech lat. Każdy rozszedł się do pokoju, żeby odnieść rzeczy. Za godzinę mieliśmy spotkać się w ogrodzie pensjonatu. Pokoje były rozmieszczone na wszystkich trzech piętrach budynku, a mój znajdował się na ostatnim. Przyznam, że ucieszył mnie ten fakt, gdyż tylko nasz pokój znajdował się na tym piętrze.  
Minęłam wszystkich, aby na końcu otworzyć nasze pomieszczenie. Michał dał mi klucz już na dole, gdyż on musiał jeszcze skontrolować wszystkich chłopaków. Weszłam i zaśmiałam się. Nawet nie wiem dokładnie z czego.  
W pokoju znajdowały się dwa łóżka. Jedno, mało widoczne, przy ścianie z drzwiami, a drugie równolegle do drugiego, naprzeciwko ściany z drzwiami. Po środku ściany, która była pomalowana na jasny żółty i leżała prostopadle do drzwi, stał stolik, a przy nim dwa stołki. W rogu, koło okna stała wysoka szafa. Od razu położyłam plecak na łóżko, które było bardziej schowane za drzwiami. Usiadłam na nim, ale prawię od razu wstałam i wyszłam z pokoju. Na schodach minęłam Michała, który otarł się o mnie przechodząc. Przekazałam mu klucz i zeszłam piętro niżej do pokoju zajmowanego przez Marka. Mieli dwa piętrowe łóżka i jedno zwykłe. Przywitałam się, trochę mnie zagadali, ale potem wróciłam do swojego pokoju.  
Michał leżał na swoim łóżku z telefonem, ale gdy mnie zobaczył podniósł się i odłożył urządzenie. Widziałam, że swoje rzeczy poukładał pod szafą, a mój plecak przeniósł i położył koło stolika. Nie wiem czemu to zrobił. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja weszłam i usiadłam naprzeciw niego. Odgarnął swoją grzywkę na bok. Ponownie hipnotyzował. Pociągał. Zastanawiałam się czemu nie ma ani żony, ani dziewczyny, gdy przerwał moje rozmyślenia. Zauważyłam, że cały czas wpatruję się w jego oczy.

\- Podoba ci się pokój? – szybko odwróciłam wzrok. On wstał i podszedł do okna. – Widok nie najgorszy. Na ostatnim piętrze. Na sto procent nie będą słyszeć naszych rozmów. - Pasuje? – odwrócił się przodem do mnie i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. 

\- Tak. Tyle dobrze. – zrobił parę kroków w moją stronę i usiadł koło mnie na łóżku. – I tak uważam, że to źle, że mam z tobą pokój. Co sobie pomyślą inni? – odwróciłam głowę i ponownie na niego spojrzałam. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślisz, że byłaby jakaś różnica, gdybyś była w pokoju na przykład z Markiem? Moje decyzje świadczą o tym, że tak nakazuje mi przyzwoitość i oficjalnie nie możesz spać w pokoju z chłopakami. Nikt nie będzie szukał głębszego znaczenia tego czynu. – pogładził mnie po dłoni, którą trzymałam na łóżku między nami. Nie cofnęłam jej. Podobało mi się to. Chciałam z jednej strony więcej, a z drugiej pasowało mi tak jak jest.

\- Mam nadzieję. Ale trzeba powiedzieć im, że jak chcą wejść to mają pukać. – zaśmiał się. Pewnie z tego, że powiedziałam to z taką powagą. – No co? Taka prawda. – teraz śmiałam się i ja. Pogładził mnie po policzku i odgarnął kosmyk moich włosów, który wyślizgnął się zza ucha. Zbliżył się do mnie i już czułam na skórze jego oddech. Przesunął odrobinkę swoją twarz i złożył mi delikatny pocałunek. Aż serce zabiło mi szybciej i mocniej. Choć to nie była pierwsza taka sytuacja, teraz czułam się inaczej. Pocałunek był tak delikatny, jakby Michał bał się, że coś mi zrobi. Cały czas nie odsuwał swojej twarzy od mojej. 

-Będzie dobrze. Uwierz mi. – szepnął. Zaraz po tym ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a ja odskoczyłam od niego w pośpiechu. Wstał spokojnie, ale cały czas był poważny. Otworzył drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, mogę na chwileczkę wejść? – głos Marka. W takim momencie. Chłopak ma wyczucie czasu. Michał też wyglądał na zmieszanego tą sytuacją. 

\- Jasne, proszę. – nauczyciel odsunął się i zrobił przejście dla Marka. Ten rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i popatrzył na mnie. Zaraz potem odwrócił się z powrotem do Michała.

\- Chciałem zgłosić, że w łazience jest zepsuty prysznic, a w szafie nie ma uchwytu. – łazienka. Właśnie. Nie pomyślałam, żeby ją zobaczyć. Tak się złożyło, że w tym pensjonacie każdy pokój posiadał swoją. – Przyjdzie pan to obejrzeć? – zapytał Michała, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Ten spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem, ale tylko przez sekundę. 

\- Dobrze. Prowadź. Nadia, za dziesięć minut jest zbiórka na dole. Pójdziesz wszystkim przekazać? – zapytał już na korytarzu. Wstałam i wyszłam z pokoju razem z nimi.

\- Okay. – zamknęłam pokój i ruszyłam przodem na sam dół. Zaczęłam od pokoju Łukasza. Potem szłam po kolei w górę. Dwie minuty później każdy wiedział o zbiórce, a ja wiedziałam, kto gdzie się znajduje.  
Dołączyłam do Mateusza, który prowadził rozgrywkę w remika z Igorem i Maćkiem. Widziałam, że karty Marka też leżą na stole, odłożone. Zastanawiało mnie to czemu mimo gry, zdecydował się on na pójście do naszego pokoju. Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić później. Tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.  
Tak więc za osiem minut zeszliśmy na dół, przed budynek. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali, poszliśmy na obiadokolację. W jadalni znajdowało się pięć sześcioosobowych stołów. Usiadłam przy pierwszym z brzegu razem z Jasiem, Natanielem, Nikodemem, Tomkiem i Łukaszem. Michał usiadł przy stoliku pokoju numer 8. Chwilę potem przyszła niska pani i podała nam zupę i drugie danie. Jak się potem okazało wieczorem jak zrobi się ciemniej, czyli za jakąś godzinę i tak będzie ognisko.  
Po zjedzeniu wszystkich rzeczy, piątka ochotników poszła pomóc nosić ławki i potrzebne rzeczy, a reszta wróciła do pokojów. Przez ten czas nie działo się nic ciekawego. Wyciągnęłam swoją książkę i kładąc się na łóżku, zaczęłam czytać. Michał był zajęty sprawami organizacyjnymi związanymi z wycieczką. Siedział na taborecie przy stole w swojej koszuli, którą rozpiął, tak, że było widać jego biały podkoszulek. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od patrzenia. Skończyło się tym, że co parę minut odwracałam się, żeby zobaczyć ten cudowny widok.  
O wyznaczonej godzinie, ubrałam polar i wyszłam z pokoju. Michał wyszedł piętnaście minut przede mną, aby dopilnować wszystkiego. Zeszłam po schodach, a piętro niżej dołączył do mnie Marek. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i zajęliśmy miejsce na ławce. Minutę później siedzieli już wszyscy. Trochę pogadaliśmy jak kto chciał, ale w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się zagrać w mafie. Szło nam to znakomicie, gdyż każdy to znał i lubił w to grać. Nie skomentuję zachowania Michała, który będąc prostytutką wybrał, że przespał się ze mną. Zachował się jak dzieciak z podstawówki, ale i tak miałam z nim z tego straszny ubaw.  
Gdy minęło już trochę czasu od początku ogniska, poczułam się zmęczona. Chłopcy jeszcze dyskutowali o czymś, ale ja już prawie zasypiałam. Podeszłam do Michała i powiedziałam, że idę się umyć, a potem spać. Przez namowy chłopaków, kto chciał mógł iść spać, a reszta została jeszcze na dworze. Poszłam do budynku. Nikogo tam nie było. Wszyscy zostali. Weszłam na samą górę i wzięłam swoje kosmetyki, po czym weszłam do łazienki. Kwadratowe pomieszczenie, toaleta, prysznic, lustro i umywalka. Odkręciłam wodę. Ciepłe krople już po chwili zaczęły spływać po moich włosach i ciele. Po całym dniu było to cudowne. Kąpiel zajęła mi dziesięć minut.  
Kiedy już się ubrałam, wyszłam i znalazłam się w ciemnym pokoju. Zauważyłam, że na łóżku Michała ktoś siedzi. Nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko skończyli. 

\- Tak szybko jesteś? – zamknęłam cicho drzwi. Podeszłam do plecaka i odłożyłam rzeczy. Spojrzałam na łóżko. Podskoczyłam ze strachu. – Boże, Marek! Zawału dostałam, nie mogłeś zapukać? Musiałeś tu wejść? Poza tym siedzisz na łóżku pana. – usiadłam na swoim, czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. 

\- A nie Michała? – zapytał kpiącym głosem. 

\- Co? – odpowiedziałam zdziwiona. Machnął ręką na znak, że jest to nieistotne. Wstał i podszedł do mojego łóżka. Usiadł naprzeciw mnie, po turecku. Jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju, była latarnia świecąca za oknem. – Czemu tu jesteś? – spytałam. – Już skończyliście?

\- Chcesz się ze mną spotykać? – zapytał nagle. Byłam w szoku. On był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nigdy nie postrzegałam go jako kogoś więcej.

\- Co? – dalej nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co powiedział. Kiedyś sobie planowałam, że jeśli zdarzy się taka sytuacja, nie będę tego chciała. Dalej nie chcę. 

\- Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? – ponowił Marek. 

\- Rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – powiedziałam w pośpiechu. Chłopak naprawdę miał wyczucie czasu. Gdyby spytał się dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy Michała nie było jeszcze w szkole, zastanowiłabym się nad tym. Teraz? Nie ma opcji. 

\- Marek, jestem zmęczona. Możemy o tym porozmawiać jutro? Za chwilę przyjdzie pan. Chcę iść wreszcie spać. – wstałam z łóżka, co znaczyło, że on również ma to zrobić. Nic nie mówiąc wstał i wyszedł. Po co było mu to? No ale, zapytał się. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Wzięłam książkę i położyłam się z powrotem na łóżku, ale od Michała. Nie wiem czemu. Wiedziałam, że i tak nie zasnę, więc przynajmniej mogłam czytać. Ale nawet to mi nie wyszło.  
Przeczytałam parę stron i dalej nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Odłożyłam więc książkę i leżałam tak nic nie robiąc. Było mi trochę żal Marka. Odrobinkę. Zasnęłam.  
Obudziłam się dopiero, kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk puszczonej wody. Otworzyłam oczy. W pokoju było ciemno. Z okienka w drzwiach łazienki widać było jasną poświatę. Słyszałam, że niżej w pokojach moi koledzy też jeszcze nie śpią. Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju. Plecak Michała był otwarty. On się mył. Z resztą kto inny? Chwilę potem woda przestała lecieć. Niemal od razu drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł nauczyciel. Miał mokre włosy, które nie zaczesane spadały mu na twarz. Jego piżamą była luźna koszulka i dres – tak jak ostatnio. Zobaczył, że nie śpię. 

\- Obudziłem cię? – szepnął z troską. Jego twarz była poważna.

\- Nie szkodzi. – odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. – Przepraszam, że zajęłam twoje łóżko. – podniosłam się i oparłam na łokciach. 

\- Leż, leż – schował rzeczy do plecaka i podszedł do swojego łóżka. – Mogę? – przez chwilę się zastanawiałam, ale stwierdziłam, że już nie muszę na nic czekać. Posunęłam się w stronę ściany. Łóżka, które się tutaj znajdowały były szerokie. Usiadł na nim, po czym położył się obok mnie. Odwrócił się przodem do mnie. Odgarnął grzywkę i oparł się bokiem na jednym łokciu. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi cudownymi oczami. Czysta zieleń. 

\- Czemu położyłaś się tutaj, co? – szepnął jeszcze ciszej. Zabrał mi trochę kołdry i przykrył się nią. Żeby mogła objąć nas obojga, musiałam przysunąć się bliżej niego. Dzisiaj nie miałam z tym żadnego problemu. Możliwe, że byłam za bardzo przytłoczona sprawą z przeklętym Markiem. Starałam się o nim nie myśleć. Położyłam głowę zaraz koło jego klatki piersiowej. Wolną ręką odgarnął mi wszystkie kosmyki włosów, które zalegały na mojej twarzy. Robił to powoli i dokładnie, a przy tym strasznie delikatnie. 

\- Przez Marka. Przyszedł tu kiedy się myłam. – szepnęłam spokojnie. Kiedy już odgarnął wszystkie włosy z mojej twarzy, zaczął zaczesywać palcami moje włosy do tyłu. 

\- Co takiego zrobił? – spokojny ton, którym odpowiadał był cudowny. Uwielbiałam go. Był troskliwy, uspakajający i delikatny względem drugiego rozmówcy. 

\- Zapytał się czy będę z nim chodzić. Żałosne. Mógłby się umówić najpierw. – powiedziałam cichutko. Michał zaczął gładzić dłonią mój policzek.

\- Tak uważasz? Co odpowiedziałaś? 

\- Jeszcze nic. – spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Zastanawiasz się? – spytał cały czas tym samym tonem. 

\- Nie. Po prostu nie chcę zepsuć tego co jest między nami, ale widzę, że nie mam wyjścia. – Michał wziął swoją rękę, a ja wtuliłam się w jego tors. – Nigdy nie będzie tak samo. 

\- A jakbyś powiedziała tak? Nie zepsułabyś niczego. – powiedział coś co było tak głupie, że nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że dał mi taką radę. 

\- Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Będę uciekać od niego, nie rozmawiać, nie utrzymywać kontaktu wzrokowego, bo będę wiedziała, że i tak nic więcej z tego nie będzie. Będzie sztywno i będę udawała, że tego chcę? On chce czegoś więcej. Ja nie chcę. Ja chcę ciebie. – szepnęłam. Nie wiedziałam jak zareaguje. Pocałował mnie w czoło. Odczułam ulgę. 

\- Przepraszam, głupi pomysł. Rozumiem. – objął mnie. Podniosłam głowę, a on pocałował mnie w usta. – Idź już spać. – chciałam wstać, ale powstrzymał mnie, po czym sam poszedł na moje łóżko.  
Zakochałam się w nim. Nie w Marku. Upewniłam się na sto procent. Jedyne co muszę jutro zrobić to powiedzieć Markowi moją odpowiedź. To nie będzie łatwe, szczególnie z Michałem zaraz obok.


	8. Chapter 8

Obudziłam się około siódmej rano. Nie przez budzik. Michał, który spał ze mną w pokoju postanowił się umyć.   
Wieczorem dużo myślałam. O zachowaniu Marka. O Michale. Jednak byłam z siebie dumna, dlatego, że mimo tych wszystkich głupich spraw, którymi postanowił zawrócić mi w głowie Marek, udało mi się zasnąć. Spało się wcale nie tak źle.   
Gdy już spostrzegłam się co robi drugi lokator mojego pokoju, zorientowałam się też, że nadszedł drugi dzień wycieczki. Uradowana tą informacją aż tak bardzo nie byłam, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogłam tego po sobie pokazywać. Postanowiłam poleżeć w łóżku jeszcze pięć minut. Nie słyszałam niczego z pokoi na niższych piętrach. Słyszałam tylko wodę, która w nieregularnych odstępach uderzała o ceramiczną umywalkę.  
Pięć minut minęło, choć możliwe, że ustalony przeze mnie czas się wydłużył. Po tym czasie wstałam i nałożyłam na siebie pierwszy lepszy sweter, który znajdował się na wierzchu mojego plecaka. Być może pozostał tam jeszcze z wczoraj. Ubrana podeszłam do okna. Było widać, że jest ranek. Otworzyłam je i od razu poczułam rześkie powietrze na skórze twarzy i ręki. Zamknęłam okno i poszłam do łazienki. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale nie na zamek. Weszłam powoli, jak najciszej. Michał stał, tak jak myślałam, przy umywalce i się golił. Z początku mnie nie zauważył, lecz gdy podeszłam bliżej niego, spostrzegł mnie w lustrzę. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. Na jego twarzy wciąż znajdowała się pianka, lecz w takiej ilości, że widziałam, że już kończył. 

\- Szybko wstałaś. - powiedział cicho - Jak zwykle Cię obudziłem? - zaśmiał się i opuścił głowę w geście rezygnacji. 

\- Mam słaby sen. Nie jest twoja wina. Nawet dobrze, że już wstałam. Przynajmniej mam dużo czasu na przyszykowanie się. O której jest śniadanie? - przysunęłam się do niego i oparłam ręce o jego ramiona. 

\- O dziewiątej. Masz dwie godziny. Przepraszam. Zawsze muszę tak wcześnie wstać. Jak Ci zostanie czas, zawsze możesz iść do Marka. - powiedział z rozbawieniem, ledwie powstrzymał śmiech. Przez to szturchnęłam go ręką w klatkę piersiową, odsunęłam się od niego, po czym chciałam opuścić łazienkę. Nie miałam ani siły, ani ochoty na takie żarty. Gdy wychodząc, byłam już w drzwiach złapał mnie za rękę. Przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Pozostałości pianki odbiły się na mojej twarzy. Poczułam to, tak samo jak wspaniały zapach jego kosmetyków. Kiedy już odsunął się, palcami delikatnie wytarł cały kosmetyk z mojej twarzy. Jego dotyk dodał mi pewności. Pewności do tego co musiałam dzisiaj zrobić. 

\- Przepraszam. - dodał gdy już usunął całą piankę. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Wrócę do tego co robiłem, za nim pani raczyła mnie odwiedzić. - z uśmiechem na ustach wyszłam z łazienki, a on odwrócił się z powrotem do lustra. Podeszłam do plecaka i wybrałam ubrania. Zwykle dżinsy i luźną koszulkę, na którą narzuciłam szarą bluzę. Ubrałam się spięłam włosy w warkocz, który opadał po moim prawym ramieniu. Pościeliłam łóżka, gdyż na jego łóżku pościel też była rzucona w rogu, koło poduszki. On w tym czasie wyszedł z łazienki i uporządkował rzeczy w swoim plecaku, po czym się ubrał. Była ósma. Została godzina. Sprawdziłam telefon. Pusto. Stwierdziłam, że pójście do chłopaków wcale nie jest takim złym pomysłem. Gdy powiedziałam gdzie idę Michałowi, ten zaśmiał się. Poszłam po schodach na sam dół do pokoju Łukasza. W jego pokoju też już się szykowali do wyjścia. Pominęłam resztę pokoi i skierowałam się do jedynej czwórki zajmowanej przez naszą klasę. Zapukałam, a od razu potem weszłam. Maciek spał tak samo jak Igor i Mateusz. Jedyną osobą, która była gotowa i leżała ze słuchawkami na łóżku, był nie kto inny niż Marek. Leżał odwrócony do ściany, więc nie zauważył kiedy weszłam. Usiadłam na krześle przy małym stoliczku. Marek musiał usłyszeć jak tupnęłam nogą, wcale nie przypadkiem, bo odwrócił się z niepokojem w oczach. Spojrzał na mnie jak na ducha. Usiadł na łóżku i ściągnął słuchawki. 

\- Na co czekasz? - powiedział cicho. Zdziwiłam się. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi - Powiedz to. - zrozumiałam. - Mam nadzieję, że wspaniale spało Ci się z nauczycielem w jednym pokoju. Prawda? - Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Siedziałam wpatrzona w niego i nie umiałam powiedzieć ani jednego słowa, nie mówiąc o zdaniu. Po chwili odzyskałam świadomość.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytałam udając głupią. Marek nie psuj tego, myślałam. Miałam nadzieję, że usłyszy moje myśli. Nie zepsuj tych lat przyjaźni przez jednego nauczyciela. Daj sobie spokój. Wyjdzie dla Ciebie na lepsze. Chyba niestety nie słyszał. Dalej wpatrywał się we mnie. 

\- Chyba wiesz o co mi chodzi. - popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem psychopaty. Wstał. - Wyjdziemy? Jeszcze ich obudzimy. - ton, którym powiedział to zdanie należał do starego Marka. Miałam nadzieję, że taki już zostanie. Wyszedł pierwszy, a ja zamknęłam drzwi. Zamarłam, kiedy skierował się na schody w górę. Mój pokój. Michał. Marek nie waż się. Nie psuj tego. Nie wszystko musi być tak jak chcesz. Gdy dotarł do drzwi pokoju numer 7, zatrzymał się i przepuścił mnie pierwszą. Weszłam mając nadzieję, że Michał nie zrobi nic głupiego.

\- Proszę pana, bo Marek ma sprawę. Przyszedł tutaj ze mną. - powiedziałam i widziałam, że Michał, który siedzi na łóżku z telefonem, jest zmieszany. Spojrzał na mnie, a potem na Marka. Weszliśmy i usiedliśmy na moim łóżku. 

\- Dzień Dobry, jak się panu spało? - zapytał mój radosny kolega. 

\- Bardzo Dobrze. Tylko mam pewną skargę. Albowiem, pańska uczennica, która z radością zamieszkuje z panem w jednym pokoju, naszła mnie w godzinach porannych bez pukania. - kamień z serca. Naprawdę to chciał powiedzieć? Kontynuował - Czy mógłbym prosić, aby wizyty mogły się odbywać po śniadaniu, chyba, że ktoś ma ważną sprawę do pana? - skończył i uśmiechnął się. Teraz zrozumiałam. Jego poprzednie pytanie o moim śnie było czysto przyjacielskie. Humor jaki on miał sprawił, że zabrzmiało podejrzanie. Próbował być miły. To ja nie umiałam. Taką wersję próbowałam wmówić swojemu umysłowi. Patrzyłam na Michała, czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- To jest świetny pomysł. Powiem to dzisiaj wszystkim. To wszystko Marku? - uśmiechnął się. 

\- Tak. - wstał i podszedł do drzwi - Dziękuję bardzo. - wyszedł z pokoju, a my siedzieliśmy w ciszy jeszcze parę sekund, nie wiedząc właściwie co się właśnie stało. Siedzieliśmy na przeciw siebie co nie pomagało. Ja patrzyłam w podłogę, opierając się rękami po obu stronach. Nie wiem co robił Michał dopóki się nie odezwał. 

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał i wiedziałam, że ten ton był bardzo poważny. Sama jednak nie byłam do końca pewna co odpowiedzieć. 

\- Wydaję mi się, że wie. - ledwo przeszło mi to przez gardło. Czułam, że to co mówił Marek wcale nie było z grzeczności. Ani trochę. Miałam takie nadzieję, ale chyba czas przygotować się na trudniejszą wersję jego zachowania. Tak bardzo tego nie chciałam. Nie chciałam aby ktokolwiek to wiedział.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry ostrzegam: na pewno są jakieś błędy, za co przepraszam :)  
> Miłego czytania :D

Michał stracił cały humor i siedząc w ciszy jego wyraz twarzy był taki jak pierwszego dnia z nim w szkole. Nie dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy żadnej emocji. Nie wiedziałam czy jest smutny, czy zły. Kompletnie nic. Wydawał się taki obojętny. Nie chciałam, żeby tak było. Wpatrywałam się w niego. Poczułam jak coś w środku mnie pękło. Może nadzieja na to, że rzeczywiście nam się uda. Czułam, że to koniec. Bez względu na to co nauczyciel mówił wcześniej. Czy rzeczywiście miało się to tak skończyć? Chciałam znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. A dzień zaczął się tak pięknie. Spuściłam głowę i zamknęłam oczy. W pokoju w dalszym ciągu panowała cisza. Właśnie ta cisza była najgorsza. Nagle coś przerwało tą ciszę. Ktoś - Michał. Wstał z łóżka. Podszedł i usiadł koło mnie. Poczułam jego ręce. Otuliły mnie. Jedna podniosła mi głowę i wytarła łzy. Kazał mi na siebie spojrzeć. Ja jednak cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy. 

\- Nadia. - powiedział spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Czułam, że jest to także typowy ton nauczyciela. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. - Kocham Cię. - opuścił rękę, która trzymała moją głowę i odgarnął włosy z mojej twarzy. Po tym pogładził kciukiem moje usta. Przesunął się jeszcze bliżej mojej twarzy. Dzielił nas może centymetr. Czułam jego oddech na swoim policzku. – Będzie dobrze. Wiem, że za każdym razem tak mówię, ale musisz mi uwierzyć. – szepnął. Po tym momentalnie odsunął się i wstał. Co to miało być? Siedziałam zszokowana całą tą sytuacją, nawet nie zauważając kiedy wyszedł. To było… dziwne? Bardzo. Cały czas mam mu wierzyć. Będzie dobrze. Oby. Resztę czasu do śniadania spędziłam w pokoju próbując czytać. Michał nie wrócił. Może poszedł do chłopaków. Innej możliwości nie brałam pod uwagę. Dwie minuty przed dziewiątą usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Ucieszyłam się i odłożyłam szybko książkę z nadzieją patrząc na drzwi. Mój entuzjazm rozwiał jednak Łukasz, który przyszedł przypomnieć mi o śniadaniu. Ubrałam swój szary sweter i wyszłam za nim, zamykając pokój kluczem. 

\- Widziałeś może dzisiaj pana? – spytałam niepewnie, kiedy schodziliśmy po schodach. Łukasz obrócił się zdziwiony i zaśmiał się.

\- Masz z nim pokój i nie wiesz gdzie on był? – szedł dalej. Przyspieszył i nie odpowiadając pobiegł na sam dół. Kiedy przyszłam do jadalni, wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach, więc szybko zajęłam swoje. Łukasz siedział obok mnie, więc popatrzyłam na niego z wyrzutem za nie udzielenie odpowiedzi podczas drogi tutaj. Przeniosłam wzrok na pozostałe stoliki i zaraz spostrzegłam, że patrzy na mnie Michał. Uśmiechał się. To dobrze, pomyślałam. Zaraz potem Łukasz nachylił się do mnie.

\- Tak, widziałem go dzisiaj. – szepnął. Michał patrzył teraz ze zdziwieniem i na mnie, i na mojego kolegę. – Grał z nami w karty rano. – odsunął się, a ja popatrzyłam na niego z uśmiechem. – Coś za bardzo się nim przejmujesz – zaśmiał się, a mi zszedł uśmiech z twarzy. 

\- Nie martw się, przejmuję się wami wszystkimi – odpowiedziałam także w żarcie, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Kiedy spojrzałam na Michała, też już się na mnie nie patrzył. Kiedy skończyliśmy jeść, nauczyciel wyszedł na środek i zaczął omawiać nasz dzisiejszy plan dnia. Było nim wyjście w góry. Mieliśmy się spotkać przed budynkiem za pół godziny. Wstałam i z resztą klasy poszłam na swoje piętro. Kiedy zostałam sama, miałam do przejścia jeszcze parę schodów. Wszyscy już byli w pokojach, ale nikt nie czuł potrzeby zamknięcia drzwi. Wyciągnęłam klucz z kieszeni spodni i otworzyłam zamek. Po wejściu, podeszłam do swojego plecaka i wyciągnęłam potrzebne rzeczy, czyli dżinsy i resztę, którą brałam w góry. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy iść do łazienki, żeby się przebrać i w końcu tak zrobiłam. Jak wyszłam, Michał już był w pomieszczeniu i pakował swój plecak podręczny. 

\- Mam pomysł – powiedział spokojnie, nie patrząc na mnie. – Jesteś dobrą aktorką? – odwrócił się, spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął szeroko.

***

Szliśmy pod górę już od jakiś dziesięciu minut. Nie zwracałam uwagi na nauczyciela, który szedł z tyłu grupy. Byłam na samym początku i rozmawiałam z kolegami o jakichś pierdołach. Marek był po środku, ale po krótkim czasie przyłączył się do naszej rozmowy. Nie widziałam, żeby był zły czy smutny. Zachowywał się tak jak zawsze, dlatego nie zawracałam sobie nim głowy. Na pierwszym postoju zaczęło padać. Ubraliśmy kurtki, ale ziemia zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej błotnista. Pod koniec drogi kilka osób poślizgnęło się na błocie, które było już na drodze przez wcześniejsze deszcze. W tych osobach był też nauczyciel. Mieliśmy z niego ubaw, gdy przewrócił się, a potem odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy, przez co ona skleiła się błotem. Popatrzył się na mnie śmiejąc się i wstał z pomocą Igora. Nie skupiłam się czy w tym momencie ktoś na mnie patrzy i zaśmiałam się, potrząsając głową. Możliwe, że przygryzłam wargę. 

***

Wróciliśmy do budynku około godziny piętnastej. Nie byłam jakoś bardzo zmęczona, ale czułam dystans, który dzisiaj przeszliśmy. Rozeszliśmy się do pokojów i mieliśmy czas wolny. Na początku zostałam w pokoju, ale potem zeszłam do czteroosobowego pokoju. Graliśmy w karty, przyszli też inni, że zrobiło się głośno. Chciałam jeszcze raz na spokojnie, w ciszy porozmawiać z Markiem. Poprosiłam go więc, aby za pięć minut przyszedł do mojego pokoju, a ja w tym czasie poproszę nauczyciela o wyjście. Weszłam na moje piętro. Michał siedział w pokoju czytając i uśmiechając się do mnie, jak tylko weszłam. 

\- Za chwilę przyjdzie Marek, mógłbyś wyjść? – zaśmiał się – Chłopacy na dole grają w karty, możesz się przyłączyć… - dodałam niepewnie.

\- A co, będziecie się całować? – wstał, stanął blisko mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Opuściłam głowę.

\- Raczej nie. – usłyszałam dźwięk drzwi, ale staliśmy w takiej pozycji, że nie widzieliśmy co się dzieje. Michał szybkim ruchem podniósł moją głowę i pocałował mnie. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale mocno ściskał moją szczękę. Gdy udało mi się odejść od niego na krok, mocno uderzyłam go w policzek. Nazywają to „z liścia”. Potem odwróciłam się do drzwi, gdzie zobaczyłam Marka, ale omijając go szybko wybiegłam z pokoju na schody.  
Otrząsnęłam się i w pośpiechu zeszłam na najniższe piętro, gdzie zaczęłam dyskutować o aktualnej wycieczce. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że znowu go uderzyłam. Tak jak to było w toalecie kawiarni, tylko, że tym razem mocniej. Mam nadzieję przynajmniej nie poszło to na marne i Marek uwierzy w scenkę, którą odegraliśmy. Wiem, że wszystko widział. Taki był plan, teraz jedynie musi spełnić swoją rolę i zadziałać. Nie wiem co dzieję się teraz w naszym pokoju. Marek być może został sam z nauczycielem, co byłoby dla wychowawcy niebezpiecznie.  
Gdy czas wolny dobiegał końcu, weszłam po schodach najpierw do pokoju Marka. Był tam, a kiedy weszłam, popatrzył na mnie i szybko wstał, wylewając przy tym otwartą butelkę wody Maćka. Szybko go przeprosił i wyszedł, łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek, pociągając za sobą. Stanęliśmy przed drzwiami, które zamknął. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, a ten mnie objął. Marek mnie przytulił. Nie wiedziałam co się tu właściwie dzieje. 

\- Wszystko okay? – odsunął mnie od siebie, ale cały czas trzymał za ramiona.

\- Tak, jasne. – udałam, że jestem smutna i opuściłam głowę. – Nie przejmuj się mną, ja sobie poradzę…

\- Przepraszam cię. – przerwał mi. – Przepraszam, że myślałem, że… że ty… i on… – powiedział ze wstydem i puścił mnie. Spojrzałam na niego. Udało się. Bardzo się z tego cieszyłam, ale nie mogłam tego po sobie pokazać. Utrzymałam powagę do końca. 

\- Dobrze. Jak coś się będzie działo, to zwrócę się do ciebie. – przytuliłam go lekko – Muszę iść, za chwilę się spotkamy. – pobiegłam po schodach na górę. Czułam, że odprowadza mnie wzrokiem. Nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do środka mojego pokoju. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podeszłam do Michała, który siedział tyłem do mnie przy stoliku.

\- Udało się. – przytuliłam go, schylając się – Uwierzył nam. – podeszłam od przodu i uśmiech zszedł mi z twarzy. Michał spojrzał na mnie, a ja umilkłam. 

-To najważniejsze. – uśmiechnął się. Skrzywił się i dotknął kącika ust. Miał rozciętą wargę i lekkiego siniaka z boku ust. Usiadłam na drugim krześle, które stało obok. Dotknęłam lekko jego drugiego policzka i odgarnęłam mu grzywkę z twarzy. Teraz zauważyłam, że przykłada sobie zimny ręcznik do okolic ust. 

\- Co się stało? – spytałam z przejęciem, choć chyba domyślałam się odpowiedzi. – Ja przepraszam, to moja wina. – wzięłam mu ręcznik z ręki i teraz to ja delikatnie zaczęłam przykładać materiał do jego twarzy. 

\- Żadna twoja wina – położył dłoń na mojej. – Po pierwsze to był mój pomysł, a po drugie pozwoliłem na to. Pozwoliłem mu, żeby mnie uderzył. – ścisną moją rękę i wziął materiał z powrotem. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Usiadłam na łóżku i poprawiłam kucyka.  
Byłam zła, że zgodziłam się na taki plan. Byłam zła, że Marek uderzył nauczyciela. Byłam zła, że Michał nic nie zrobił, tylko pozwolił mu się wyżyć. Chciałam coś z tym zrobić, ale nie miałam pojęcia co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozdrawiam Julię i jej synka :d


	10. Chapter 10

\- Za dwie minuty jest zbiórka na dole, pamiętasz? – głos wyrwał mnie z osłupienia, aż podskoczyłam na łóżku. 

Postanowiłam, że na razie nie będę się przejmować tym co się stało, bo przecież tak naprawdę wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. No może oprócz małego szczegółu. Tak naprawdę, kogo chciałam oszukać? Marek uderzył nauczyciela, a ten mu na to pozwolił. I to jeszcze przeze mnie. Chore. 

\- Tak, pamiętam. – odpowiedziałam Michałowi, tak, żeby mnie usłyszał przez drzwi łazienki. Dalej siedziałam na łóżku, choć miałam plan, żeby się grubiej ubrać. Michał wyszedł i zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że siedzę i gapię się w ścianę naprzeciw mnie. Spuścił głowę i podszedł wolnym krokiem do łóżka. Zatrzymał się przede mną i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Chwyciłam jego dłoń i wstałam z jego pomocą. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, ale moją uwagę od razu odciągnęła jego rana, która mimo, że była bardzo mała, rzucała się w oczy. Szczególnie z takiej odległości w jakiej się od niej znajdowałam. – I co powiesz klasie? – zapytałam, a on doskonale wiedział o co ni chodziło.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co mam powiedzieć… 

\- Proszę cię. Nie mam siły na żarty, choć przydałyby mi się takie normalne – spojrzałam w te cudowne tęczówki. – Mój humor do najweselszych nie należy. 

\- Będzie dobrze, uwi… - zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo moja dłoń znalazła się na jego ustach. Położyłam ją delikatnie, ale szybko. Nie chciałam, żeby kończył zdania i znowu powtarzał, że mam mu wierzyć. Zamknęłam oczy i odsunęłam dłoń, gdyż miałam nadzieje, że zrozumiał, że ma już nic nie mówić. 

\- Szykuj się, ale to już, bo masz się nie spóźnić, zrozumiano? – powiedział, przerywając ciszę i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Tak, proszę pana. – odpowiedziałam bez entuzjazmu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. Tak, proszę pana, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Żeby widzieć codziennie ten cudowny uśmiech. Wyszedł z pokoju. Ubrałam się i powoli zeszłam powoli na stołówkę, aby zjeść obiadokolację. 

Widziałam i słyszałam, jak wszyscy rozmawiają o nauczycielu. Nie trudno było zauważyć tego co miał na twarzy. Od razu jak weszłam do pomieszczenia, wszyscy na mnie patrzyli, ale ja szybko usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Kiedy to zrobiłam, posypało się mnóstwo pytań o to, co stało się wychowawcy. Odpowiadałam, że nie wiem. Szukałam wzrokiem Michała, który siedział przy ostatnim stoliku. Po chwili znalazłam go. On też się na mnie patrzył. Zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i potrząsnął głowę, w znaku przytakiwania.   
Kiedy wszyscy już zjedli, a naczynia ze stołów zostały posprzątane, Michał wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Jego twarz znowu była tą od nauczyciela. Wszyscy zrozumieli o co chodzi i umilkły wszelkie rozmowy. 

\- Jest godzina szesnasta, jeżeli wszyscy zdążyli zauważyć, więc do ciszy nocnej zostało nam jeszcze dość dużo czasu. – mówił z powagą, ale też dało wyczuć się ironię i zadowolenie. – Czy są jakieś propozycję do tego, co moglibyśmy robić w ten czas? – zapytał. Cisza na sali, gdy ktoś zaproponował, abyśmy zagrali w karty. 

Tak więc, gramy w karty już dziesięć minut, gdy gra zamieniła się w rozmowę, gdzie prawie tylko nauczyciel mówił. Chłopcy mieli dużo pytań, które chcieli mu zadać i właśnie to był czas na to. Nauczyciel chętnie mówił o sobie, wykształceniu, opowiadał różne historie. Widziałam, że nikt nie ma odwagi zapytać się o to co stało się nauczycielowi na twarzy, a prościej mówiąc, kto go pobił. 

Siedziałam pod ścianą w największym pokoju, bo właśnie tam zdecydowaliśmy się grać, a teraz rozmawiać. Ja siedziałam cicho, obserwując i słuchając z zaciekawienie. Trochę było dla mnie dziwnie, bo siedziałam sama z 31 mężczyznami w pokoju. Humor mi się poprawił, a ktoś zadawał kolejne pytanie.

\- Kto pana pobił? – zapytałam głośno, a wszyscy umilkli. Spojrzeli na mnie, a zaraz po tym na nauczyciela. Ten zaśmiał się i spojrzał mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. 

\- Ciekawe pytanie, Nadia. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy chcieli o to zapytać od dawna. – zaśmiał się pogodnie, nie czuć było jakiegokolwiek wyrzutu czy złości. – Tak więc, nikt mnie nie pobił. Jeżeli dzisiaj słyszeliście jakiś huk z góry, to byłem ja. Poślizgnąłem się w łazience i spadłem na kąt szafki. Oto cała historia. – powiedział. Niezłe. Popatrzyłam na Marka. Siedział, opierając głowę o ścianę, dokładnie naprzeciwko mnie i patrzył w sufit. Nie był za wesoły. Po chwili ciszy, w pokoju znów zaczęła się rozmowa, a po minach kolegów zauważyłam, że raczej wszyscy uwierzyli nauczycielowi. Nie zorientowałam się nawet, kiedy spostrzegłam, że Marek na mnie patrzy. Tak jak mi się wydawało, był smutny, ale też zadowolony i patrzył na mnie z czymś takim co mogło się wydawać litością. Domyślam się, że to przez to co zagraliśmy z Michałem. Odwróciłam wzrok i udawałam, że nie wiem o co mu chodziło. 

Gdy już było po dwudziestej, nauczyciel poszedł do naszego pokoju, a wszyscy rozeszli się na mniejsze grupki po pokojach. Ja zostałam w tym gdzie byłam, tak jak jeszcze kilka osób. Rozmawialiśmy i zachowywaliśmy się głośno, ale nikt się tym nie przejmował. Po kilku minutach okazało się, że ktoś ma alkohol, który wziął jeszcze z domu. Był on jednak tylko dozwolony dla osób w tym pokoju, jednak domyślam się, że nie tylko w tym coś takiego się znajdowało. Zastanawiałam się, jak chłopakom udało się przemycić aż tutaj tak dużą ilość napojów. Mimo, że byliśmy pełnoletni już od dwóch lat, w regulaminie każdej wycieczki zawsze jest punkt o zakazie napojów alkoholowych. Ja ogółem nie jestem fanką picia, ale miałam dość wszystkiego i zaczęłam pić z nimi. Byłam w pokoju na najniższym piętrze, czyli pokoju Nikodema, Jasia, Tomka, Nataniela i Łukasza. Ten ostatni wyszedł na inne piętro, a zamiast niego w pomieszczeniu znajdował się jeszcze razem ze mną Marcin. Marek wyszedł razem z nauczycielem; pewnie przebywał teraz w swoim pokoju z innymi. Tak więc była nas szóstka, a alkoholu sporo. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy wypiłam tak dużo. 

Około godziny dwudziestej drugiej czułam, że już dość. Chciałam wyjść i położyć się spać, ale nie było to łatwe. Moi koledzy byli w lepszym stanie niż ja. Pili z umiarem. To właśnie Tomek, który z tego co widziałam, wypił dużo mniej niż ja, postanowił, że odprowadzi mnie do pokoju. Chłopcy stwierdzili, że wychowawca nie powinien się zdenerwować, a wręcz nie zauważy mojego stanu, kiedy po prostu szybko położę się do łóżka. Uważali też, że nawet jeśli zauważy, to nie zgłosi to nigdzie w szkole. Ja tylko się śmiałam i kilka razy gryzłam w język, żeby nie wygadać prawdy o mnie i o nauczycielu. Raz było naprawdę blisko, ale najwyraźniej mój mózg podświadomie chronił tą informację.

-Nadia, wstawaj. – Tomek wstał i podał mi rękę, żeby pomóc mi się podnieść. – Idziemy do pokoju. – stanęłam chwiejnie na nogach i podparłam się na koledze. Nie miałam nic przeciwko opuszczenia pokoju i udania się na górę, tak więc opuściliśmy pomieszczenie i wyszliśmy na wąską klatkę schodową. Szłam po schodach pierwsza, trzymając się lekko poręczy, by od czasu do czasu zatrzymywać się i opierać mocniej na rurce, by nie stracić równowagi. Przechodząc między piętrami, słyszałam ciche śmiechy i męskie głosy. Gdy byliśmy już na piętrze, na którym znajdował się pokój Marka, coś skłoniło mnie do zatrzymania się. Wyszłam na korytarz, ku zdziwieniu Tomka. 

\- Dziękuję kolego – powiedziałam, śmiejąc się za razem. Objęłam go, ale bardziej to on musiał mnie przytrzymać, żebym nie upadła. – Możesz wracać. – powiedziałam i ruszyłam do drzwi czwórki.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy je otworzyłam, chłopcy siedzieli i grali w karty. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie w chwili, kiedy weszłam, ale potem znowu skupili się na grze, oprócz jednej osoby. Marek wciąż na mnie patrzył.

\- Przyłączysz się? – zapytał Dawid, który siedział bokiem do mnie na starej wykładzinie pokrywającej podłogę. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie tym razem – odpowiedziałam szybko, jak najbardziej normalnie, tak aby nie poznali tego, że byłam pijana. – Chciałam powiedzieć… Dobranoc. – rzuciłam szybko i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Oparłam się o ścianę, żeby nie stracić równowagi przez zamach, a na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Tomek wrócił na dół. Musiałam pokonać kilka schodów i zmierzyć się z nauczycielem, który nie będzie pochwalał mojego zachowania. Poszłam powoli w stronę schodów, gdy usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi i głośne rozmowy. Po chwili to wszystko umilkło, a mój mózg po czasie zdążył zauważyć, że ktoś opuścił pokój. Odwróciłam się, gdy zaraz przy swojej twarzy dostrzegłam Marka. Patrzył na mnie tak, jak starszy brat patrzy na małą siostrę, która przewróciła się właśnie na rowerze. Nie podobało mi się to. 

\- Czy ty jesteś pijana? Na wycieczce szkolnej? – pokręcił głową i zapał mnie za ramiona, kiedy się zachwiałam. 

\- Wcale nie… - rzuciłam i próbowałam wyrwać z chwytu. Nagle jego twarz przybliżyła się bardzo do mojej i pozostała tak.

\- Czuję alkohol, a to znaczy, że mam rację. – powiedział powoli, tak, że czułam jego oddech na skórze policzka. Odsunął się ode mnie. – Uważaj na nauczyciela. Twój stan może wyjść na twoją niekorzyść, pamiętaj. – przyglądał się mi uważnie. – Zastanowiłaś się nad odpowiedzią na moje pytanie? – zapytał. Specjalnie zapytał się w takim momencie. Zdenerwowałam się. Przypomniałam sobie co Marek zrobił Michałowi i zagotowało się we mnie. Byłam bliska uderzeniu go w twarz.   
-  
Nie, nie będę z tobą chodzić, kolego – rzuciłam wściekle prosto w jego twarz. – Nie pytaj się o to, już nigdy więcej, bo odpowiedź zawsze będzie taka sama! – nie wiedziałam co mówię. Po prostu potok słów wylał się z moich ust. Byłam pewna, że to przez ten alkohol. Żeby nie pogarszać sytuacji, wyrwałam się z jego rąk i szybko rzuciłam się na schody. Marek nic nie powiedział, a kiedy wchodziłam już na górę, ostatni raz odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć chłopaka, który cały czas stał w takiej pozycji, w ciemnym korytarzu, patrząc w jakiś punkt na ścianie. 

Weszłam na korytarz piętro wyżej, jednak zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami. Coś mówiło mi, że wejście w takim stanie nie skończy się dobrze. Jednak nie było innej możliwości. Musiałam tak wejść. Niby mogłam przenocować w innym pokoju, ale jakoś nie uśmiechał mi się ten pomysł. Nie wiem sama czego się bałam w wejściu do mojego pokoju. Nie było to nic strasznego. Dlatego też zaraz nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam jak najciszej i jak najbardziej powoli do środka. Nie spojrzałam na łóżka ani na stolik, gdzie mógłby przebywać wychowawca. Wstydziłam się tego, że się upiłam. Na wycieczce szkolnej. Ja. To było nie do pomyślenia. Tylko raz w życiu udało mi się doprowadzić do takiego stanu, a było to na urodzinach jakiegoś chłopaka z osiedla, dwa lata temu. Żałuję tego do dziś, bo wszystkie babki z okolicy gadały jak to żeśmy balowali. Gdy byłam w pomieszczeniu, zamknęłam tak samo cicho drzwi i szybko chciałam wejść do łazienki. Najchętniej zamknęłabym się w niej i nie wychodziła. Zrobiłam jeden krok w tamtą stronę i potknęłam się o swój plecak, który wcześnie niedbale rzuciłam na podłogę. Upadłam z hukiem na podłogę, uderzając tym samym głową w drzwi łazienki. Byłam pewna, że wszyscy w tym budynku to słyszeli, więc nawet jeśli Michał spał, czego nie chciałam sprawdzać, obudził się właśnie w tamtym momencie. Siedziałam na zimnej podłodze, w takiej pozycji jak upadłam i nie miałam zamiaru się ruszać. Spostrzegłam, że w pokoju jest słabe światło, więc musi ono brać się z lampek, które znajdowały się po jednej przy każdym łóżku. Zamknęłam oczy i złapałam się ręką w miejsce, które ucierpiało w zderzeniu z drzwiami. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech, a potem ktoś chrząknął. Nie chciałam się odwracać. Nie chciałam widzieć, jak Michał się ze mnie śmieje.   
-  
Nadio? – zapytał dowcipnym głosem mężczyzna, celowo przeciągając moje imię. Powoli odwróciłam głowę, wciąż jednak miałam zamknięte oczy. – Co się stało, kochanie? – cały czas żartował. Otworzyłam oczy. Pożałowałam tego sekundę później, gdyż siedział na łóżku z książką, a na sobie miał niewiarygodnie przylegający do jego cudownej klatki piersiowej czarny podkoszulek i dres. Włosy miał rozczochrane i mokre, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z pod prysznica. Spadały mu na oczy i idealnie pasowały do jego uśmiechu. 

Rozpłynęłam się na ten widok. Siedziałam na podłodze i wpatrywałam się w niego, oglądając dokładnie każdy szczegół, który udało mi się zobaczyć. Ogarnij się, Nadia. Czy on właśnie nazwał mnie „kochanie”? Nie wiem czy zauważył w jakim jestem stanie, ale na pewno moje zachowanie było dla niego śmieszne. Minęło kilka sekund. – Może wstaniesz, podejdziesz tutaj i opowiesz mi co się działo? – powiedział nauczycielskim tonem. Uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy. Kosmyk włosów zsunął mi się na oko, zasłaniając część widoku. Odgarnęłam go szybko i zastanowiłam się co zrobić. 

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedziałam. 

Powoli podniosłam się, jednak gdy stanęłam na nogi, zachwiałam się, że każdy inteligentny człowiek domyśli się co jest ze mną nie tak. Szłam do Michała powoli, żeby jak najmniej się chwiać. Starałam się iść też jak najbardziej w prostej linii, ale nie udało mi się to i szłam jakbym chciała omijać labirynt niewidzialnych dziur, które były w podłodze. Michał się zaśmiał, gdy opadłam na swoje łóżko. Położyłam się i zakryłam twarz dłońmi. Nauczyciel wstał i przesunął krzesło naprzeciw łóżka, w małej odległości, po czym na nim usiadł. Jak jakiś psycholog. Nałożył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Opuściłam ręce i podniosłam się lekko, tak, żeby widzieć dobrze nauczyciela. Tylko czemu musiał odwracać całą moją uwagę swoimi cudownymi włosami, oczami, strojem i ogólnie całą swoją osobą? Znowu wpatrzyłam się w niego jak w obrazek. 

\- Chcesz mi się jakoś wytłumaczyć? – zapytał stanowczym tonem, ale nie wyglądał na złego. Jego mina była bardziej zmartwiona, ale co jakiś czas na jego twarzy pokazywał się uśmiech, który za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć. Może chciał pokazać, że jest to poważna sytuacja, ale nie zbyt mu to wychodziło. Odwróciłam wzrok i zaczerwieniłam się. Ponownie było mi wstyd. Nie wiedziałam jak się wytłumaczyć.

\- No bo… ja… bo… - opuściłam głowę. Zaśmiał się. Nie widziałam co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego. 

\- Spokojnie, żartowałem. – powiedział dowcipnie, jednak było w tym coś z poważnego tonu. – Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ale jestem zawiedziony. – pokręcił głową. Spojrzałam na niego. – Ze wszystkich osób na wycieczce, najmniej się spodziewałem po tobie, tego, że się upijesz. – Odstawił szybko krzesło na miejsce i usiadł na moim łóżku. Objął mnie tak jak potrafił i przytulił. – Idź się umyć. Cuchniesz alkoholem. Nie będę spać w takim smrodzie. – mówił cicho. – Może mam ci pomóc dostać się do łazienki, co? – cały czas się śmiał. Ja też zdobyłam się na uśmiech. 

\- Nie dziękuję, poradzę sobie sama. – powiedziałam pewna siebie i odsunęłam się od niego, aby zejść z łóżka i przyszykować potrzebne mi do mycia rzeczy. Powoli to zrobiłam, a ten obserwował każdy mój ruch, aż weszłam do łazienki. Zamknęłam drzwi na zamek i oparłam się o umywalkę. Nie chciałam patrzeć do lustra na swoje odbicie. Rozebrałam się jak najszybciej umiałam, co nie było wcale takie proste i weszłam pod prysznic. Ciepła woda od razu spłynęła na moje ramiona.

Kiedy już dokładnie się umyłam i zrobiłam wszystkie rzeczy, które zaliczały się do mojej wieczornej toalety, zebrałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyszłam z łazienki. Michał siedział tak samo jak ostatnio, z tą różnicą, że teraz na moim, a nie na swoim łóżku. Odłożyłam swoje rzeczy niedbale do plecaka i podeszłam powoli do miejsca, na którym siedział wychowawca. Usiadłam, ale od razu się położyłam, bo byłam strasznie śpiąca. Michał położył się na boku, opierając łokieć na miękkim prześcieradle. Wzięłam pościel z dołu łóżka i przykryłam się nią. Nie obchodziło mnie czy ktoś obok mnie leży, czy nie. Ja chciałam tylko spać. Zanim zamknęłam oczy, spojrzałam na nauczyciela. Był cudowny. Jego oczy tak pięknie na mnie patrzyły, a jego usta po prostu tak cudownie były częścią jego twarzy. Nie wiedziałam jak mogła powstać tak idealna istota i do tego jeszcze, jak mogła leżeć zaraz obok mnie. Zapomniałam o całym zmęczeniu. Wpatrywałam się w niego, a jego kąciki ust podniosły się i ujrzałam najpiękniejszy uśmiech pod słońcem. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, aby rzucić się w stronę mężczyzny i pocałować go tak intensywnie, ale właśnie tak uczyniłam. Michał był kompletnym szoku, a ręka na której opierał głowę, nie spełniała już danej funkcji przez to, że oparłam się rękami nad jego ramionami, tak, że popchnęłam go na materac. Nie przerywałam całowania, ale ten po kilku sekundach, wyrwał się z szoku i odepchnął mnie od swoich ust. Widziałam zdziwienie w jego oczach. Wyrwałam się i ponownie zaczęłam go całować. Nawet nie śniło mi się jaką delikatną był istotą. Czy to wszystko widać dopiero po alkoholu? Odepchnął mnie i odwrócił mnie na plecy, przyciskając moje nadgarstki do materaca. 

\- Uspokój się. Jesteś pijana. – powiedział cicho i spokojnie, cały czas ściskając moje ręce i patrząc mi w oczy. – Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz żałować, proszę. – zaskoczyło mnie to zdanie. Zaskoczyło, zasmuciło, zdziwiło. Wszystko w jednym. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodziło.

\- Ale ja już jestem gotowa, niczego…

\- Nadia, jesteś pijana. Koniec tematu. – puścił moje ręce i usiadł na łóżku. Wstał, aby iść na swoje miejsce noclegu, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałam go za nadgarstek. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Musiałam wyglądać żałośnie. Nie dość, że się upiłam, to jeszcze ta cała sytuacja spowodowała, że pewnie myśli sobie o mnie dziwne rzeczy. Normalnie po pijaku nie rzucam się na mężczyzn. Normalnie nie jestem pijana i normalnie nie mam mężczyzn, na których mogłabym się rzucać. No właśnie. 

\- Zostań, przepraszam. – nie puszczałam jego ręki. Uczepiłam się dwiema dłońmi i nie miałam zamiaru puścić. 

\- Ale idziesz spać, tak? – zapytał poważny. 

\- Tak, tak, tak, oczywiście. – pociągnęłam go tak, że wrócił na swoje miejsce.   
Zgasił lampki, a w pokoju zrobiło się ciemno. Zapanowała cisza. Z dołu słychać było śmiechy i rozmowy reszty klasy. Objął mnie jedną ręką, a ja wtuliłam się w jego klatkę mięśniową.   
Zamknęłam oczy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie chcę mi się nic, ale proszę bardzo - kolejny beznadziejny rozdział.

Kiedy się obudziłam, od razu zwróciłam uwagę na to, że leżałam w łóżku sama. Było to moje, jednoosobowe łóżko, więc niby nie powinnam się dziwić, ale przecież poprzedniego wieczoru nie zasypiałam w nim sama. Tego byłam pewna na sto procent. Podniosłam się na łokciach i rozglądnęłam po pokoju. Michał cały czas spał w swoim łóżku. Coś się nie zgadzało. Nauczyciel powinien leżeć koło mnie, a nie w swoim łóżku. Czemu w nocy przeszedł na swoje miejsce? Po chwili opadłam na materac i wpadłam głową w miękką poduszkę. Chciało mi się pić. Chciałam wstać i iść po wodę, ale ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. W końcu go przemogłam i powoli podeszłam do swojego plecaka. Wyciągnęłam butelkę wody i tabletki z kosmetyczki. Po zażyciu ich i wypiciu napoju, skierowałam się do łazienki. Wszystko robiłam jak najciszej, gdyż nie chciałam obudzić wychowawcy. 

Pamiętałam wszystko co wczoraj wieczorem powiedział i zrobił. Jedyne czego nie mogłam na żadne skarby sobie przypomnieć, to to, czemu Tomek nie odprowadził mnie na samą górę. Pamiętam, że na ostatnie piętro weszłam sama, a on opuścił mnie na piętrze Marka. Ale czemu? Chciałabym się dowiedzieć. Ogarnęłam się w toalecie, a gdy wyszłam, usiadłam na krześle naprzeciw łóżka Michała, tak on zrobił to zeszłego wieczora, tylko w drugą stronę. Leżał na plecach, a włosy opadały na twarz i poduszkę. Miałam ochotę mu je poprawić, ale powstrzymałam się. Klatka piersiowa unosiła mu się i opadała w równym rytmie. Jedna powieka co jakiś czas mu drgała. Wyglądał słodko i niewinnie, a ja zorientowałam się, że pierwszy raz widzę jak nauczyciel śpi. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żebym wstała wcześniej od niego. Pochyliłam się nad jego delikatną i bardzo przystojną twarzą, a na policzkach poczułam wydychane przez niego ciepłe powietrze. Zauważyłam, że na jego nosie znajdują się maleńkie i ledwo zauważalne piegi. Z nimi wyglądał jeszcze uroczej. Ale stop. Opamiętaj się. Wróciłam na krzesło i nie spuszczając go z oczu, głęboko westchnęłam. "Będziesz żałować". Tylko to teraz miałam w głowie. Czemu nauczyciel postąpił tak, a nie inaczej? Myślałam, że on tego chciał, pragnął i nie wyobrażałam sobie takiej sytuacji. Możliwe, że alkohol spowodował moje wczorajsze, nagłe zachowanie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, bo gdybym naprawdę tego nie chciała, nie rzucałabym się na jego doskonałe usta. Cały czas pamiętałam co stało się, kiedy weszliśmy do jego mieszkania, dlatego myślałam... 

Najwyraźniej się myliłam i to bardzo, skoro wychowawca postanowił w nocy wrócić na swoje łóżku, choć ja już spałam. Wstałam z krzesła i poszłam do łazienki, żeby się ubrać. Przy okazji spojrzałam na zegarek, na którym była godzina ósma. Czyżby przypadkiem dzisiaj nauczyciel nie chciał wstać rano, tak jak było to ostatnio? Czyli to co mówił, że zawsze musi wstać wcześnie... Czyli co do tego przekonania też się myliłam . Usiadłam na swoim łóżku, ale wtedy wpadł mi do głowy wspaniały pomysł. A może by tak udać, że niczego nie pamiętam? Czy Michał powie mi co się stało, czy będzie udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło ? Podeszłam z powrotem do drugiego łóżka i usiadłam na jego skraju. Nachyliłam się delikatnie, już drugi raz w ciągu tych kilkunastu minut, żeby po chwili namysłu złożyć jak najwolniej pocałunek na policzku mężczyzny. Cudownie. Zostałam w takiej pozycji nad jego twarzą i wsłuchiwałam się w panującą na około ciszę. Przestraszyłam się, kiedy Michał otworzył nagle oczy i podniósł się gwałtownie. Choć jego wzrok był zaspany, to i tak jego twarz pozostawała na początku kamienna. Kiedy zorientował się, że nasze twarze dzieliły jakieś dwa centymetry, pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w moją stronę i delikatnie, ale szybko pocałował mnie w usta. Uśmiechnął się i ogarnął grzywkę z twarzy.

\- Nie śpisz? - zapytał, choć dobrze to widział.

\- Jak widać. - złapałam się jedną ręką za głowę i zrobiłam na twarzy grymas, aby udać, że boli mnie głowa po wczorajszej ilości alkoholu. Miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie co próbowałam mu przekazać.

\- Wszystko okay? - złapał mnie za ramiona i zsunął nogi na ziemię. - Nieźle wczoraj imprezowałaś. - zaśmiał się. O to właśnie mi chodziło.

\- O Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam nic głupiego - powiedziałam z lekkim przerażeniem. - O której godzinie wróciłam?

\- O głupie rzeczy musisz zapytać kolegów, bo jak wróciłaś do pokoju, to od razu poszłaś spać. Nawet nie chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać. Byłem zawiedziony twoją postawą. - skończył udając poważne ton. Gdybym naprawdę nie pamiętała, to pewnie bym uwierzyła w jego historyjkę. Czyli nie chciał mi powiedzieć co naprawdę stało się poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Zawiedziony? - zaśmiałam się, przygryzając dolną wargę. Wiedziałam, że świetnie to zadziała. - Że się upiłam, czy że poszłam spać? 

\- No nie wiem... Możliwe, że jednak postawię na to drugie - uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, a ja opanowałam złość, która zebrała się w środku mnie. Musiałam zagrać do samego końca.

\- Jak możesz... równie dobrze mogłeś przyjść i położyć się koło mnie... - przerwał mi śmiechem.

\- Żeby skończyło się tak jak ostatnio, w mieszkaniu? - spoważniał. - Poczekam, aż sama będziesz tego chciała. - wstał powoli i pocałował mnie w czoło. Może rzeczywiście wczoraj tak postąpił ze względu na mnie. Może po prostu myślał, że jak jestem pod wpływem alkoholu, to zachowuję się kompletnie inaczej niż bym chciała, ale tak nie było. 

Poszedł do łazienki i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając mnie w pustym pokoju.


End file.
